


Сокровища доктора Тай Пэ

by AnnetCat



Category: Firefly
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 23:13:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetCat/pseuds/AnnetCat
Summary: Команда "Серенити", как всегда, нашла приключений на свою голову





	Сокровища доктора Тай Пэ

  

_1\. Как капитан Рейнольдс свиделся со своей женой и что из этого вышло_

    
  В двадцатых числах января 25... года в баре "Трясогузка", что на задворках космопорта "Персефона-4", произошло незначительное событие, которого не заметили ни многочисленные обитатели двадцатимиллионного города, ни еще более многочисленные приезжие, будь они хоть бестолковые туристы, хоть респектабельные коммерсанты, хоть сомнительные личности, промышляющие контрабандой и мелкими сделками разной степени незаконности. Даже посетители "Трясогузки", которые в тот момент потягивали пиво из тяжелых глиняных кружек, не обратили на инцидент никакого внимания.  
  Разве что некий Билл, вытирая пену с усов, подтолкнул локтем приятеля Джека и сказал:  
  - Глянь, какая задница.  
  - Ничего так, - согласился Джек. - Я бы вдул.  
  - Не выйдет, - покачал головой Билл. - Видишь, она уже подрулила к тем парням.  
  - Ну и что? - спросил Джек. - Может, мы получше тех-то.  
  - Может, - кивнул Билл. - Только там вишь какие пистолеты.  
  Джек еще раз взглянул на пистолеты и согласился, что дело дохлое. Поэтому он решительно отвернулся от бабенки с интересной задницей и заказал третью пинту темного "Пиратского", густого, горького и черного как деготь.  
  Но отвлечемся от любителей пива, которые непрошенными влезли в этот текст, - тем более что они пьют себе и даже больше не разговаривают, - и приглядимся наконец-то к женщине, привлекшей их внимание, и к парням с большими пистолетами.  
  Аппетитная задница дамочки была туго обтянута джинсами, стройная талия перехвачена широким кожаным ремнем с заклепками, а выше можно было видеть ковбойскую рубаху в крупную красную и черную клетку, заправленную под ремень, и надо всем этим - вьющиеся мелким бесом белокурые волосы. Вряд ли у рядовых посетителей бара эта прическа вызвала какие-нибудь особые мысли, - ну кудрявая блондинка, что тут особенного, таких в космопорту "Персефона-4" двенадцать на дюжину. Случись тут какая-нибудь другая женщина, она сразу вспомнила бы слова "пергидроль" и "химическая завивка", даром что парикмахерское дело, сильно продвинувшееся в последние двести лет, отлично научилось обходиться без этих старинных варварских методов изменения природного цвета и структуры волос. А вот поди ж ты. И пергидроль, и химическая завивка канули в Лету, а выражение "пергидрольная блондинка" прочно осело в языке и не собиралось сдавать позиции.  
  Итак, со спины можно было оценить задницу, талию, спину и прическу. И еще ноги - стройные, длинные. И кожаные сапожки из фальшивого крокодила. Настоящий никогда не бывает настолько зеленым.  
  Если же посмотреть на дамочку спереди, сразу бросался в глаза бюст - не потому, что отличался какими-нибудь выдающимися размерами, вовсе нет. Но ковбойская рубашка была так продуманно распахнута - ровно настолько, чтобы можно было увидеть ложбинку между грудей, в которой переливался и посверкивал хрустальный кулончик, длинная прозрачно-розовая граненая капля, - а сами груди, скрытые полами рубашки, соблазнительно подрагивали и колыхались при каждом движении красотки. По-видимому, бюстгальтера на ней не было. Сразу хотелось проверить, так ли это, - на то, похоже, и был расчет.  
  Лицо женщины - хорошенькое, но заурядное, - мужской взгляд замечал в последнюю очередь: для этого нужно было приложить некоторые усилия и отвести глаза от груди. Вероятно, немногим была по силам такая трудная задача.  
  Словом, несмотря на обыкновенность мордашки, эта особа привлекала к себе внимание, как не всякой красавице удастся; так что и мы будем считать ее красавицей. Она это заслужила.  
  Парни, к которым подошла красотка, повели себя так же, как повел бы себя всякий мужчина на их месте - уставились в распахнутый ворот рубашки и не сразу сумели поднять глаза выше. Пару минут они молчали, глазея. Потом один из них, тот, что постарше, все-таки отвлекся от соблазнительной груди и посмотрел в женщине в лицо. Глаза его расширились, а рука машинальным движением легла на рукоять пистолета.  
  - Здравствуй, Мэл, - сказала женщина и улыбнулась. Нельзя сказать, что у нее были очень уж красивые губы, вообще-то они были тонковаты, но от улыбки она удивительно похорошела; словом, всякий представитель мужского пола должен был бы начать глуповато и восторженно улыбаться ей в ответ.  
  Однако этот мужчина повел себя совершенно иначе. Он помрачнел, и лицо его приняло недоброе выражение. И угол рта дернулся, как будто этому человеку хотелось то ли плюнуть, то ли оскалиться, то ли выругаться длинно и витиевато.  
  - А день так хорошо начинался, - сказал он. - И тут ты все испортила. Убирайся.  
  - Вышвырнуть ее отсюда, капитан? - спросил второй парень, помладше, коротко стриженный, в камуфляжной куртке, под которой угадывались нешуточные бицепсы. Похоже, на него тоже не подействовали ни грудь, ни улыбка.  
  - Я бы с удовольствием и сам это сделал, - сказал его спутник. - Но хотелось обойтись без драки. Хотя бы сегодня. Поэтому, Сафрон... - и он окинул женщину тяжелым взглядом, - шла бы ты сама отсюда по добру, по здорову, Сафрон. Или как тебя сейчас зовут.  
  - Аделаида, - сказала красотка и улыбнулась снова - уже не завлекающе и томно, а жестко и ехидно. - Я б ушла, капитан Малкольм Рейнольдс, да только у меня к тебе дело. Хорошее дело. На приличную сумму.  
  - Не желаю иметь с тобой никаких дел, - бросил Малкольм Рейнольдс, отодвигая от себя кружку с пивом. - Раз ты не уходишь, уйдем мы. Идем, Джейн.  
  - Вообще-то я еще не допил, - возразил Джейн.  
  Женщина немедленно воспользовалась заминкой и уселась за столик напротив мужчин.  
  - Две минуты, Мэл, - сказала она. - Пока Джейн допивает свое пиво.  
  Капитан Рейнольдс вытащил из кармана часы и положил их перед собой.  
  - Ладно. Две минуты, Сафрон... Аделаида. И ни минутой больше.  
  Женщина кокетливо склонила голову набок и похлопала ресницами.  
  - Время идет, - напомнил капитан.  
  - Доктор Тай Пэ, - сказала женщина. - Я знаю, где хранится партия чудодейственных лекарств, изготовленных доктором более пятидесяти лет назад.  
  - Шарлатан, - буркнул Мэл Рейнольдс.  
  - Ничего подобного, - возразила Сафрон-Аделаида. - Он был великим фармацевтом, кого угодно спроси. Да хоть в сети поройся. Его лекарства поднимали умирающих, когда были бессильны самые современные средства. На черном рынке у тебя всю партию с руками оторвут.  
  - Послушай, Мэл, - сказал Джейн, - если это и правда лекарства того китайского старикашки... Даже я о нем слыхал. Это у него же было прозвище - Айб О'Лит.  
  - Джейн, - капитан хлопнул рукой по столу, - будь это хоть десять китайских старикашек. Я больше не имею дел с Сафрон, как бы ее ни звали. Да я лучше свяжусь с правительством Альянса, чем с ней.  
  - Мэл, - позвала Сафрон-Аделаида. - Эй, ну Мэл же. Послушай. Дельце абсолютно безопасное. Клянусь чем угодно.  
  - Не клянись, - отрезал Мэл. - Я тебя знаю. В конце концов, я был на тебе женат.  
  Тут красотка просияла и уточнила:  
  - Вообще-то ты на мне до сих пор женат. Мы же не разводились.  
  - Вообще-то ты и с предыдущими мужьями не разводилась, так что наш брак недействителен.  
  - Подумаешь, какие пустяки, - сказала Сафрон-Аделаида. - Но неважно, мы же сейчас не об этом. У меня есть дневник доктора, понимаешь? И там есть карта. И на карте указан склад. Где он хранил свои пилюли и микстуры.  
  - Которые за пятьдесят лет или выдохлись, или протухли. Поищи другого дурака.  
  Женщина наклонилась вперед и заглянула Мэлу в глаза:  
  - А я нашла другого дурака. Который купит у нас товар, если мы его добудем.  
  - Погоди, никаких "мы добудем". С чего это я должен помогать тебе добывать хоть что-то? Иди и добывай сама. И деньги все будут твои. Короче... - тут Мэл глянул на часы, - время твое вышло, до свидания. Идем, Джейн.  
  - Ага, - сказал Джейн и отставил пустую кружку. - Пошли.  
  - Постой, Мэл, - женщина вскочила и ухватила Мэла за рукав. - Ты мне очень нужен. У тебя подходящий корабль.  
  - При чем тут мой корабль?  
  - Склад же не здесь, - Сафрон-Аделаида сделала жалобные глаза. - До него нужно долететь. Только долететь, Мэл, загрузиться и вернуться. И денежки в кармане.  
  Капитан Рейнольдс стряхнул с рукава ее руку.  
  - Арендуй судно, - сказал он. - В счет будущей прибыли.  
  - Да! - воскликнула Сафрон-Аделаида. - Ты ухватил самую суть. Я хочу арендовать твою "Серенити". В счет будущей прибыли.  
  - Пойди в порт, там полно грузовиков.  
  - Шестьсот тысяч, Мэл!  
  Эта реплика прозвучала немножко слишком громко, и на них начали оглядываться.  
  - И это твоя доля, а не вся сумма, - добавила Сафрон чуть тише. - Подумай, сколько запчастей для своего корыта ты сможешь купить на эти деньги. Черт, да ты сможешь купить второй "светлячок"!  
  - Мне не надо второго "светлячка", - фыркнул Мэл. - И я тебе не верю. Это сейчас, когда я тебе нужен, у тебя цифры так с языка и сыплются. А потом окажется, что ноликов в сумме куда меньше, и вообще все уйдет на ремонт и горючее.  
  - Если она говорит про шестьсот тыщ, - заметил Джейн, - значит, себе она рассчитывает огрести вдвое больше. Давай-ка миллион, миссис Рейнольдс, а остальное, так и быть, можешь взять себе.  
  - Джейн, - сказал капитан. - Давай-ка ты не будешь торговаться. Я не согласен на сделку.  
  - Ладно, - вздохнула Сафрон. - Согласна. Миллион.  
  И так грустно посмотрела на капитана, что тот заподозрил: Джейн недооценил сумму.  
  - Позволь мне хотя бы показать тебе дневник доктора, - быстро добавила Сафрон. - Пожалуйста.  
  Капитан некоторое время молчал, оценивающе глядя на нее.  
  - ОК, - сказал он наконец. - Валяй. Показывай свой дневник.  
  - Только не здесь же, - сказала Сафрон.  
  - Разумеется, не здесь. Пойдем на корабль. Но если ты будешь агитировать мою команду...  
  - Ну что ты! - Сафрон сделала невинные глаза.  
  - Почему я тебе не верю, - проворчал Мэл и покосился на Джейна.  
  Тот был погружен в непривычную задумчивость. Похоже, кого-кого, а его Сафрон-Аделаида уже сагитировала.  
  Еще бы. Миллион - большие деньги...  
    
  

_2\. Как команда "Серенити" решила искать акацию неведомой породы_

    
  В кают-компании "Серенити" собралась вся команда корабля. Были здесь и первый помощник капитана Зои, и пилот Уош, и механик Кейли, и доктор Саймон, и его младшая сестра, гениальный подросток Ривер, и ходячая респектабельность, профессиональная компаньонка Инара, и пожилой пастор Бук. И, разумеется, тут были вернувшиеся из кабака капитан Малкольм Рейнольдс и головорез - он же специалист по связям с общественностью - Джейн Кобб. И с ними Сафрон, она же Аделаида. На стуле возле Сафрон лежала тряпичная торба - из тех, что носят на плече студенты и бродяги.  
  На лицах членов команды не было радости. Даже Кейли, ходячее жизнелюбие и добродушие, смотрела на Сафрон-Аделаиду хмуро и с подозрением. Что уж говорить о прочих. Инара поджимала губы, а глаза мрачно сверкали. Зои, судя по тому, как перекатывался желвак у нее на щеке, с трудом сдерживала непарламентские выражения. Уош, обычно выглядящий милым плюшевым мишкой, напрягся, будто ждал атаки. Саймон довольно-таки демонстративно вертел в пальцах толстую иглу для спинномозговых пункций, бог весть зачем. Ривер постаралась отодвинуться подальше от гостьи и смотрела угрюмо. Пастор сунул руку в карман, и выглядело это настораживающе. Только Джейн смотрел безмятежно, поигрывая большим десантным ножом, да капитан выглядел уверенно и спокойно.  
  Сафрон улыбалась открыто и очень честно. И, излагая свой план, говорила деловито и доброжелательно.  
  - ... и вот, как я уже сказала, я хочу нанять этот корабль, чтобы добраться до сокровищ доктора Тай Пэ, - закончила она.  
  - Доктор Тай Пэ - это же легенда, - сказала Кейли. - Сказка про доброго волшебника, которую рассказывают детям, чтобы они скорее уснули. Вот мой папа, например, говорил, что добрый доктор лечил зверей. Пришивал крылышки мотылькам и разливал микстуру обезьянам. Чтобы не кашляли.  
  - Не знаю, насколько он был волшебник, - подал голос Саймон Тэм, - но в академии у нас был учебник по акупунктуре. Авторы - три китайца, одного из них звали Тай Пэ. Я помню иероглифы на обложке.  
  - Я встречал его, - сказал пастор.  
  Все повернулись в его сторону, ожидая продолжения.  
  - А? - спросил пастор и усмехнулся. - Нет, ничего существенного я вам сообщить не могу. Просто я встречал его. Лет тридцать тому назад. Он лечил моего... неважно. Он был старый, сморщенный, лысый - и очень внимательный. Не знаю, был ли он так велик, как о нем рассказывают, но того человека он вылечил. Хотя врачи в госпитале сказали - Джон никогда не сможет ходить. Это... ну, это давняя история. Я тогда еще не был священником.  
  - Ну, я никогда не сомневался, что сам-то доктор существовал, - сказал Мэл. - Но вот чтобы от него осталось таинственное наследство... Показывай, что у тебя еще есть, Сафрон. Предъяви доказательства.  
  - А вот, - сказала Сафрон, и в голосе ее прорезались торжествующие нотки. - Глядите сами.  
  И она вытащила из сумки нечто плоское и прямоугольное, завернутое в рыхлую оберточную бумагу, а поверх нее - в прозрачный пластик.  
  - Это что? - спросил Джейн.  
  - Доказательство, - сказала Сафрон, разворачивая пластик и бумагу.  
  В свертке оказались две тетради в обложках из бурого дерматина.  
  Сафрон заглянула в одну из тетрадей, отодвинула ее в сторону и стала листать вторую.  
  - Нас интересует вот эта запись, сейчас я ее найду.  
  Шуршала пожелтевшая от времени ломкая бумага, мелькали написанные вкривь и вкось чернильные строки и тщательно отштрихованные чернильные же рисунки.  
  Ривер поднялась со своего места, потянулась через стол и ухватила лежащую тетрадь - ту, которая не понадобилась Сафрон. Отошла в угол, забралась с ногами в кресло, села - угловатая, странная поза, вся перекрученная какая-то, и плечи ссутулены, и голова склонена набок, но видно, что сидеть так ей удобно... странная она все-таки. Листала страницы, иногда подолгу вглядываясь в написанное.  
  - Вот! - сказала Сафрон и положила на стол развернутую тетрадь. - Смотрите. Это карта, довольно подробная. Вот тут склад. Вот ориентиры: скала в форме собачьей головы и здоровенное двухсотлетнее дерево, высотой с трехэтажный дом. Написано - акация. Все знают, как выглядит акация?  
  - Это с желтыми цветочками, что ли? - спросила Кейли.  
  - Вряд ли, они не бывают с трехэтажный дом, - сказала Инара.  
  - Может, белая? - заметил пастор.  
  - А, это серьезное дерево, - сказал Джейн. - У нее колючки длиной в ладонь. Такой убить можно.  
  - На месте разберемся, - сказал Мэл.  
  Зои внимательно посмотрела на капитана непроницаемыми темными глазами.  
  - Следует ли понимать, сэр, что вы уже согласились на эту работу?  
  Голос ее звучал спокойно, и все же по нему было совершенно ясно, что Зои идею не одобряет.  
  - Нет, - ответил капитан и посмотрел на Зои так же внимательно. - Это следует понимать буквально. Если мы возьмемся за это дело, про породу акации будем думать на месте. А пока мы ни за что не взялись, обсуждать это считаю излишним. Так яснее?  
  - Да, сэр, спасибо, - кивнула Зои.  
  Пусть эта белобрысая авантюристка Сафрон не воображает, что ее дело уже в шляпе. А то вон какая довольная. Думает, раз ребята зависли на обсуждении дерева, так они уже мысленно там. Между деревом и приметной скалой.  
  - Склад никем не охраняется, - между тем продолжала Сафрон. - Но, конечно, он заперт, нам придется взламывать дверь. Ключа у меня нет. Дверь бронированная, но это не танковая броня какая-нибудь, все проще и дешевле. Материал примерно такой, какой идет на двери частных домов, и замки не сложнее. Я думаю, замок можно взорвать.  
  - Разве это не армейский склад? - удивился Джейн.  
  - Нет, и в этом вся прелесть, - сказала Сафрон. - Это частный склад доктора Тай Пэ. Его собственная кладовка с запасами. Потому-то я и говорю: дело несложное, прийти и взять. Надо только знать куда, а мы знаем. Вот: скала и дерево. Триста метров к югу, двести метров к западу, копать на два метра вглубь...  
  - Все это очень здорово звучит, - сказал Уош. - А на какой это планете?  
  - О, я думаю, это третья луна Цзянъинь, - легко ответила Сафрон. - Известно, что доктор жил там в семидесятых годах прошлого века.  
  - Угу, ясно, - сказал Уош, покивав. - Да, я все понял. - И, повернувшись к капитану: - Я думаю, ты тоже теперь все понял, Мэл.  
  - Что ты имеешь в виду? - спросила Кейли.  
  - Она думает, - сказал Мэл. - Она, понимаете ли, думает.  
  Кейли переводила взгляд с него на Уоша, и вид у нее был озадаченный.  
  - Они имеют в виду, Кейли, что эта замечательная женщина, - в голосе Зои сквозил сдержанный яд, - знает все про деревья и скалы, только не знает, на какой они планете.  
  - Упс, - сказала Кейли.  
  Джейн аккуратно вложил десантный нож в ножны и встал.  
  - Ну, красотка, ничего не вышло, - сказал он. - Пойдем, я провожу тебя до двери. Извини, но "туда, не знаю куда" - даже за миллион слишком дешево.  
  - Подождите! - воскликнула Сафрон. - Вы не поняли! Вероятнее всего Рилидор, третья луна Цзянъинь, но если это вдруг не она, существуют всего два возможных варианта. Еще могут быть Пи Гу и Альберих, и они все в системе Красного солнца, очень удобно! И вы могли бы взять попутный груз, на случай, если...  
  - А еще мы можем вышвырнуть тебя с корабля и не мотаться по системе Красного солнца, как безголовые куры, - сказал капитан Рейнольдс. - Хлопот будет куда меньше. Джейн, ты хотел проводить Сафрон до шлюзовой камеры.  
  - Да, капитан, - и Джейн положил руку на локоть гостьи.  
  - Он копался в моей голове, - сказала Ривер из своего кресла. - Это он.  
  - Что? - Саймон вскочил. - Погоди, этого не может быть. Доктор Тай Пэ умер, когда ты еще не родилась.  
  - Да, - кивнула Ривер. - Но в моей голове все равно копался он. Вот, смотри.  
  И она вытянула вперед руки с раскрытой тетрадью.  
  На странице был изображен человеческий мозг в трех проекциях. Выделенные участки, различная штриховка, какие-то стрелочки и значки и рядом - несколько столбцов иероглифов.  
  - Это он, - повторила Ривер. - Они только следовали указаниям.  
  Саймон выхватил у нее тетрадь, перевернул одну страницу, другую.  
  - Я читаю по-китайски, - пробормотал он, - но тут же какой-то еще шифр, кажется... Капитан! Прошу... мне очень нужны эти записи. Понимаете, Ривер... ее мозг... если я пойму, в чем состояли указания, о которых она говорит...  
  Сафрон-Аделаида сбросила с рукава ладонь Джейна и тряхнула волосами.  
  - А тетрадка, - сказала она и подбоченилась, - идет только в комплекте со мной и поиском сокровищ. Имей в виду, муженек.  
  Мэл издал нечленораздельный, но очень выразительный звук.  
  - Капитан, умоляю вас, - Саймон смотрел так, будто готов был бухнуться на колени.  
  - Может, продашь тетрадку? - спросил Мэл.  
  - Я готова, - Сафрон улыбнулась широко и приторно. - Моя цена - контракт на розыск сокровищ. И я сокращу твой гонорар. Я больше не согласна на миллион. Вернемся к стартовой цене.  
  Мэл шлепнул себя по ляжкам беспомощным жестом.  
  - Саймон, - сказал он, - я всегда знал, что от тебя будут хлопоты. И вот они настали. Сафрон! Черт с тобой. Летим на Цзянъинь.  
  Вот теперь улыбка Сафрон из деланной стала настоящей. Хотя все-таки немножко злорадной. Но это было такое искреннее, честное злорадство.  
  Она радовалась, что выиграла эту партию.  
  - Но вылетаем не раньше послезавтра, - добавил Мэл. - Надеюсь, Беджер все-таки сосватает нам какой-нибудь заработок. Чтобы не переть к Красному солнцу порожняком.  
    
  

_3\. Как команда развлекалась в пути_

    
  И действительно, через день стартовали.  
  "Серенити" покинула атмосферу Персефоны без суеты, но не теряя ни одной минуты. Беджер действительно сосватал им заработок, удобный попутный фрахт, и теперь корабль держал курс к Тунъи, первой луне Цзинъинь. Там ждали груз воловьих кож особой выделки. Совсем настоящих, только со срезанными клеймами и по ненастоящей цене.  
  А где первая луна, там и третья.  
  Вся команда надеялась, что поиски скалы и дерева будут успешными, а клад - стОящим возни и временных затрат.  
  Хотелось, конечно, по возможности сократить время поисков.  
  - Будем методично облетать Рилидор по спирали, да и все, - сказал Уош. - Если держаться достаточно низко, можно заранее отметить все перспективные места. Дерева не разглядим, конечно, но чтобы хотя бы не соваться туда, где скал вовсе нет. Потом проверим подходящие точки. Ну, допустим, их будет десяток. Но не миллион же.  
  - Ты когда-нибудь был на Рилидоре, милый? - спросила Зои.  
  - Нет, - покачал головой Уош.  
  - Я тоже, - сказала Зои. - Я его не видела. С чего ты взял, что там этих перспективных точек - всего десяток? Может, там вся поверхность суши такая. В скалах.  
  - Вся поверхность - в собачьих головах? - хмыкнул Джейн.  
  - Вот именно, - кивнул Уош. - Солнышко, ты перегибаешь палку. Не могут все скалы быть похожи на собачьи головы. Хоть одна кошачья среди них да найдется.  
  - Скорее уж сахарная, - сказала Кейли.  
  Ривер облизнула губы.  
  - При сокращении подачи глюкозы к нейронам их функционирование затрудняется.  
  - Что? - рассеянно переспросила Кейли.  
  - Лобные доли мозга очень резко реагируют на снижение уровня сахара в крови, - пояснила Ривер. - А они руководят всей психической деятельностью человека. Где-то у нас были леденцы, ты не помнишь, где?  
  - А-а, - сказала Кейли. - На третьей полке посмотри.  
  Ривер кивнула и полезла на третью полку того шкафчика, что над плитой.  
  - Ну, допустим, мы найдем эту собачью голову и даже это дерево, - сказал Уош. - Хотя за пятьдесят лет от него мог остаться один лишь пень. Допустим, мы даже отсчитаем шаги в правильную сторону и удачно копнем. Что мы там найдем, на этом складе? Вот что меня занимает. Может быть, там и нет ничего.  
  - У миссис Рейнольдс есть клиент, - сказал Саймон. - Наше дело найти груз, а продадут его без нас. Даже если там будут только клизмы, клиент возьмет и клизмы.  
  - Пятидесятилетние клизмы хуже, чем пятидесятилетние бабы, - хохотнул Джейн. - Бабы хоть на что-то сгодятся, а клизмы только выбросить.  
  Зои неодобрительно скривилась, но заговорила о другом.  
  - Мне не нравится, что клиента знает только миссис Рейнольдс, - сказала Зои. - И в случае, если она попытается нас кинуть, - а она попытается, - мы не сможем продать товар независимо.  
  - Не называй ее "миссис Рейнольдс", - сказала Кейли. - Ужасно бесит.  
  - Не буду, - сказала Зои. - Это я так.  
  Пастор сидел у стола и листал тетрадь легендарного доктора Тай Пэ.  
  - Судя по всему, там что-то получше клизм, - сказал он, не поднимая головы. - Все-таки доктор счел нужным припрятать свой склад. Или там действительно что-то ценное, или...  
  - Или? - переспросил капитан, входя в кают-компанию.  
  - Или опасное, - ответил пастор. - Что-то такое, что не следует оставлять на виду, не то кто-нибудь потравится по незнанию. Местные жители. Или даже местная фауна.  
  - И мы подрядились это неведомо что выкопать и доставить неизвестно кому, - пробормотал Мэл.  
  - А я говорила, сэр, не стоит нам ввязываться, - начала было Зои.  
  - Ты всегда это говоришь, - оборвал капитан. - После того как мы все равно уже ввязались. Святой отец! Святой отец, там совсем нет никаких указаний - какая это планета?  
  - Пока не вижу, - сказал пастор. - Даже когда он пишет о восходе солнца, он не говорит, что именно за солнце там восходит. Может, оно еще и не Красное.  
  - Будем все-таки надеяться, что хотя бы солнце мы угадали, - сказал Мэл. - И кстати, святой отец... что у нас сегодня на ужин?  
  - Да как всегда, - вздохнул пастор, закладывая тетрадь длинной бумажной полоской, - универсальный космический корм под универсальным космическим соусом.  
  - Белковый концентрат с добавлением белкового концентрата, - фыркнул Джейн.  
  - Ну да, - сказал пастор.  
    
  Еще через пару дней Сафрон попыталась соблазнить Джейна. Уже припертый в угол, уже ухваченный маленькой, но крепкой ладошкой за самое драгоценное - хорошо еще, сквозь штаны, до расстегивания штанов дело не дошло, - он спасся только с помощью любимой Веры, подвернувшейся под руку. Выставил ее поперек груди и просто отжал миссис Рейндольдс на стратегически безопасное расстояние при помощи ствола и приклада.  
  - Чего тебе надо, - бормотал Джейн, защищаясь. - Что ты пристала?  
  - Вообще-то ты мне просто понравился, - фыркнула Сафрон. - Но еще я хочу, чтобы ты взорвал мне двери склада, ты помнишь?  
  - Помню, - кивнул Джейн, - могла и не напоминать. Тем более так.  
  - Знаешь, иногда я подозреваю, что ты девственник.  
  - Я? Я?! - Джейн так был возмущен, что повысил голос, и поблизости начали скапливаться любопытные. - Ты что! Да кого хочешь спроси!  
  В пылу спора они не услышали шагов - и голос Инары прозвучал отрезвляюще, как холодный душ:  
  - Сафрон, ты забыла, что можно, а что нельзя? Тебе напомнить? А ты, Джейн. Снова сговариваешься о чем-то против капитана - за его спиной? Тебе напомнить, что было в прошлый раз?  
  Джейн очень хорошо помнил, что было в прошлый раз. Капитан чуть не вышвырнул его в открытый шлюз.  
  - Ничего я не сговариваюсь! - обиделся Джейн. - Это она тут меня сговаривает! Змея!  
  Тут и капитан появился.  
  - Жаль, - сказал он. - Я уж думал приставить тебя к нашей красавице, чтобы она чего не учудила. А оказывается, она уже. Кого же мне попросить за тобой следить, а, Сафрон? Пастора?  
  Пастор улыбнулся и кивнул.  
  - Хорошо, - закончил Мэл. - Раз пастор согласен, его и попросим. Святой отец, следите за этой дщерью Змия Искусителя в оба. Лучше с автоматом, а не с Библией. Сафрон, если ты обведешь вокруг пальца пастора, клянусь, я назначу тебе в конвойные Инару.  
  Сафрон слегка вздрогнула и покосилась в сторону Инары. Та стояла, смотрела. Красивая, длинные темные волосы по плечам, большие темные глаза сумрачны, а платье длинное, красно-золотое, струящееся. Перехватив взгляд Сафрон, Инара улыбнулась - медленно, дразняще.  
  - Ты не можешь ее назначить, - пробормотала Сафрон. - Она тебе не подчиняется.  
  - Я вызовусь добровольно, - Инара улыбнулась еще шире. - Если пастор не справится.  
  Словом, красотку Сафрон-Аделаиду заперли в каюте, а у дверей поставили кресло. Пастор дремал возле запертой двери с автоматом на коленях, и вид у него был довольно грозный. Даже во сне.  
  Когда не спал, он продолжал листать тетрадь доктора Тай Пэ.  
    
  

_4\. Как команда обнаружила опасного конкурента_

    
  Сели на Тунъи неподалеку от городишки на пару сотен тысяч жителей. Городишко назывался Гуаньлянь, говорили в нем сплошь по-китайски, а выглядел он совершенно так же, как все маленькие города в прериях. Деревянные дома, банк, участок, салун... поправка, три салуна. И магазинчики, битком набитые всяческой мелочью, от фастфуда в пластиковых коробочках до станковых пулеметов. И неимоверное количество безделушек и всевозможных сувениров.  
  Встреча с заказчиком была назначена на загородной вилле. После прогулки по городу Мэл полагал, что виллой это жилище называется исключительно ради красного словца, а на самом деле окажется просто большим деревенским домом из неструганых бревен, с широким крыльцом и качелями под навесом.  
  Ничего подобного: это действительно была вилла, в эдаком вычурном старинном стиле. Лестницу - каменную - охраняли сидящие каменные львы. Их тяжелые лапы опирались на солидные каменные шары диаметром примерно в полметра. Морды, правда, у львов были совершенно китайские, так что можно было спутать их с собачками пекинской породы, но внушительные размеры всё искупали. И портик с колоннами был. И окна с полукруглым верхом. Кажется, это как-то специально называется, но все равно Мэл не знал правильного слова. И паркет, узорный, натертый до зеркального блеска.  
  И длинный овальный стол переговоров, застеленный традиционным зеленым сукном. И стулья с мягкими сиденьями и высокими спинками.  
  И со стороны заказчика - десять человек китайцев, все пожилые, чрезвычайно строго одетые, с чопорным выражением на лицах - и двое представителей белой расы, да такие, каких вовек бы глаза не видели.  
  Потому что Мэл их встречал раньше, и тогда они работали на Аделая Нишку.  
  И поскольку от Нишки никто никогда добровольно не уходит...  
  - Здравствуйте, господа, - сказал Мэл Рейнольдс, слегка кланяясь этой малоприятной компании. Джейн и Зои за его плечами поклонились тоже.  
  Китайцы склонились, не вставая со стульев, люди Нишки небрежно кивнули.  
  - Ваш заказ доставлен, - сказал Мэл. - Хотелось бы получить наши деньги.  
  - Разумеется, - старый китаец, со сморщенной физиономией и тяжеленными мешками под глазами, лысый, с венчиком редких седых волос вокруг желтого голого черепа, поклонился еще раз и слегка повел глазами куда-то вправо. Тут же с той стороны отворилась дверь, и вошла, семеня, юная девушка в длинном шелковом платье. Яркая расцветка шелка просто била по глазам. Красное, белое, синее и золотое на зеленом. В руках девушка держала прямоугольный лаковый поднос, а на подносе красовались веером разложенные купюры.  
  Девушка подошла к Мэлу, склонилась, протягивая поднос. Ее длинные и густые, очень черные волосы упали на лицо, занавесили его, но прежде, чем это случилось, Мэл заметил опущенные ресницы, улыбку и ямочку на щеке.  
  - Благодарю вас, - сказал он девушке и принял поднос.  
  Конечно, благодарить надо было этих дедов за столом, но девушка была так мила...  
  - Понравилась? - добродушным тоном произнес один из китайцев, не очень старый, с лицом, плоским и круглым, как сковорода. - Бери девочку, она твоя.  
  - Благодарю вас, - повторил Мэл, обращаясь уже к китайцам, - но у меня уже есть на борту девочки.  
  Китаянка вздрогнула, и Мэл увидел за свесившимися черными прядями блестящие темно-карие глаза. В них была мольба.  
  - ...А впрочем, еще одна не помешает, - быстро добавил капитан Рейнольдс. - Еще раз благодарю. Мы можем идти?  
  - Погоди-ка, - развязным тоном произнес один из людей Нишки. Кажется, он даже перекатывал во рту жвачку. По крайней мере было на то похоже. - До хозяина дошел слух, что ты ищешь кое-что старое и ценное. Это правда, капитан Малкольм Рейнольдс?  
  Мэл услышал за спиной слабый звук - это Джейн втянул воздух сквозь зубы.  
  - Я всегда готов подобрать ценное, даже если оно старое, - ответил Мэл небрежно, делая вид, что вопрос совершенно не произвел на него впечатления. - А специально - нет, не ищу. Так и передай хозяину. Если я что случайно найду - подберу. Искать - не буду.  
  - Врешь, - ласково сказал человек Нишки и надул на губах розовый пузырь из жвачки. Выражение лиц китайцев не изменилось, но отвращение во взглядах удалось скрыть не всем.  
  Полны омерзения, но вынуждены терпеть.  
  Еще бы, отношения с Нишкой всегда можно описать этой формулой. Мэл по себе знал.  
  - С чего мне врать, - сказал Мэл. - Кого угодно спроси.  
  - Ладно, - сказал человек Нишки еще ласковее. - Сделаю пока вид, что я тебе поверил.  
  Раскланялись, вышли спокойным шагом из зала,  
  На крыльце, возле каменных львов, Зои посмотрела на китайскую девочку и спросила:  
  - Что, мы и ее с собой потащим, капитан?  
  - На что она нам, - проворчал капитан, сворачивая и засовывая за пазуху купюры. - Пусть идет куда хочет.  
  - Ой, нет, не надо, - жалобным голоском забормотала девочка, - они меня найдут, они меня убьют... Увезите меня отсюда, куда угодно, пожалуйста-пожалуйста! - и, кажется, собралась падать на колени.  
  - Залезай в машину, - буркнул капитан. - На борту разберемся.  
    
  Подкатили к кораблю, загнали "мула" в трюм.  
  Капитан, не задерживаясь ни на минуту, поднялся в рубку, поднес к губам микрофон внутренней связи.  
  - Кейли, двигатель в порядке?  
  - Вообще-то я хотела еще немножко кое-что подрегулировать, - отозвалась Кейли, - но если надо, можем лететь хоть сейчас.  
  - Надо, - сказал Мэл. - Запускай. Уош!  
  - Да?  
  - Взлетаем немедленно. И следи за хвостом, на него норовят сесть плохие парни.  
  - Понял.  
  - Всем. Выйдем из атмосферы, ляжем на курс - общий сбор в кают-компании.  
  - Есть, сэр! - ответила команда немного вразнобой.  
  - И да... Инара!  
  - Слушаю.  
  - Пассажирку доверяю тебе. Заодно выясни, как зовут и чего боится, а то мне было некогда.  
  - Пассажирку?.. а, понимаю. Хорошо.  
  - Всё, поехали.  
  Залязгал механизм, поднимающий трап, загудел, раскручиваясь, двигатель, все громче и выше по мере наращивания оборотов. "Серенити" покачнулась, отрываясь от земли, и пошла вверх.  
  Когда поднялись над поверхностью метров на пятьсот, откуда-то снизу вынырнул и пристроился в кильватер корабль класса "М-TU", размерами несколько больше "светлячка", но тоже быстроходный и маневренный.  
  - Чья "тумбочка"? - спросил Уош, выводя изображение чужой машины на боковой экран.  
  - Нишки, - хмуро отозвался капитан.  
  - Упс, - сказал Уош.  
    
  

_5\. Как "Серенити" отрывалась от погони_

    
  "Серенити" шла вверх по гиперболической траектории, и "тумбочка" телепала за ней следом, в точности повторяя путь. На экране локатора точки, соответствующие двум кораблям, держались друг за другом на одном расстоянии, как привязанные.  
  - Чего им надо-то, - бормотал Уош, пока его пальцы бегали по клавишам, перещелкивали тумблеры и крутили верньеры. - Попробуем стряхнуть...  
  - Уж постарайся, - сказал Мэл. - Подозреваю, что они намерены ползти за нами повсюду. А это не в наших интересах. Пока эта посудина болтается у нас за кормой, я не рискну выходить на курс.  
  - Скажи там всем, чтобы держались крепче, - сказал Уош. - Сейчас полетаем.  
  "Серенити" резко взмыла вверх, дождалась от "тумбочки" повторения маневра и внезапно свалилась вниз, переваливаясь с борта на борт. Преследователи, видя, как преследуемый корабль начал падать прямо на них, задергались и рванулись в сторону. "Серенити" просвистела мимо "тумбочки", едва не задев ее левой турбиной.  
  - Ухожу к поверхности, - сказал Уош. - Будет болтанка.  
  - Держитесь еще крепче, - сказал Мэл в микрофон.  
  - Куда еще-то, - послышалось ответное ворчание. Кажется, это был Саймон.  
  - Ну пристегнись к операционному столу, что ли, - пробормотал Мэл, сам не замечая, что несет.  
  Корабль преследователей справился с разворотом и теперь несся к земле, снова пристроившись в хвост "светлячку". Но теперь расстояние было больше.  
  Поверхность приближалась стремительно. Уже можно было разглядеть не только одиночные деревья, но и камни среди бурой травы. Мэл ощутил сильнейшее желание зажмуриться и покосился на Уоша. Тот невозмутимо смотрел на экран, на летящую в лицо неровную почву, на которой уже были заметны отдельные пучки бурой пересохшей травы. Пальцы Уоша неподвижно и расслабленно лежали на клавишах.  
  - А теперь... - сказал Уош сам себе - и руки его ожили, пробежались по пульту, выстукивая сложную гамму. За гаммой последовал заключительный аккорд.  
  Двигатель взвыл, турбины развернулись на 85 градусов, Мэла вдавило в кресло так, что заболели уши. "Серенити" резко задрала нос и помчалась над самой землей, едва не задевая верхушки рыжего бурьяна. Где-то сзади дымилась трава, подожженная ударом выхлопа из дюз. "Тумбочка" на боковом экране успела повторить маневр, но сделала это на секунду позже, чем следовало. Если бы они опоздали еще немного, корабль, вероятнее всего, просто вонзился бы носом в землю. Но, видимо, на Нишку работал хороший пилот. Он успел поднять нос своего корабля, и "тумбочка" хлопнулась о каменистую поверхность пузом. Ее подбросило, она подскочила в воздух, снова упала, снова подскочила - и, глядя на ее изображение на экране уходящей вертикально вверх "Серенити", Мэл видел, как "тумбочка" скачет по прерии лягушкой, собирая на свое железное пузо все встречные валуны.  
  - Вот теперь можно и за пределы атмосферы, - удовлетворенно сказал Уош.  
  Собственно, он уже туда и направлялся.  
  - Хорошо запрыгала, - пробормотал Мэл.  
  - Ага, - кивнул Уош. - Ты в детстве блинчики пускал?  
  - Что? - переспросил Мэл.  
  - Блинчики. Кидаешь плоский камень, чтобы он запрыгал по поверхности воды. Играли у вас в такое?  
  - А, - Мэл усмехнулся. - Нет, у нас негде было блинчики пускать. У нас в ручье вода никогда не была спокойной, а пожарный пруд сильно зарос у берега. Но я видел, как это делают другие. Потом, уже не в детстве. В самом деле, похоже.  
  - Ну вот, - сказал Уош. - Видишь, я это тоже умею.  
  - Вижу, - сказал Мэл. - Спасибо.  
    
  

_6\. Как Инара примеряла серьги_

    
  В шаттле Инары царили текучие ткани, бронзовые блики, темно-красное мерцание бархата, узорные ковры и колышущийся свет живого огня, мягкий, золотистый, свечи еле слышно потрескивали, сгорая, и повсюду плыл сладковато-горький аромат курящихся благовоний. Инара, подобрав широкие рукава шелкового домашнего платья, темно-красного, как балдахин над ее кроватью, и расшитого золотыми драконами, такими же, как на портьерах, разливала чай из тяжелого чугунного чайничка, над округлыми керамическими чашками поднимался душистый пар.  
  Китайская девушка Цзинцзян сидела на коленях возле низкого столика темного дерева, аккуратно сложив руки. Голова ее была склонена, глаза опущены, а длинные густые волосы свешивались вперед, закрывая щеки и затеняя глаза.  
  - Знаешь, - сказала Инара, поставив чайник на стол, - этот чай называют китайским, но на самом деле он не имеет отношения к Китаю. Не этот сорт.  
  - Да, - тихо сказала Цзинцзян, - я знаю. Это новый сорт, его выращивают на Константине всего лишь десять лет. Но все-таки чайный куст, от которого произошел этот сорт, был китайским. Когда люди покидали Землю-которая-была, они взяли с собой и чай разных сортов.  
  Инара улыбнулась.  
  - Пей же.  
  - Спасибо, - Цзинцзян поднесла чашку к губам, вдохнула аромат - и, не отхлебнув, поставила чашку на прежнее место. - Почему вы делаете это?  
  - Что я делаю? - в голосе Инары прозвучало легкое удивление.  
  - Поите меня дорогим чаем из дорогих чашек. Предоставили мне ванну и свое платье. Разговариваете со мной о пустяках.  
  - А, вот ты о чем, - сказала Инара и опустила ресницы. - Потому что хочу, чтобы ты освоилась немного и перестала бояться.  
  - Но я ничего не боюсь, - девушка говорила очень тихо, но ее голос сейчас звучал уверенно и твердо. - Здесь я ничего не боюсь, госпожа Инара.  
  - Нет-нет, не надо так меня называть, - ресницы поднялись, глаза взглянули внимательно и ласково. - Просто: Инара. Договорились, Цзинцзян?  
  - Вы первая, - сказала Цзинцзян.  
  - Что ты имеешь в виду?  
  - Все, кроме китайцев, всегда путаются в слогах. Как только меня не называли. А вы первая, кто выговорил мое имя сразу и без ошибок.  
  Инара улыбнулась и взялась за чайник - подлить чаю. Увидела, что гостье подливать пока не нужно. Приподняла бровь.  
  - Это очень странно, - задумчиво произнесл Цзинцзян. - Все люди, которых я знаю, думают, что "цзин" и "цзинь" - это одно и тоже. Поэтому меня все время зовут по-разному. То Цзинцзянь, то Цзинцзэнь, а то вообще Цзяньцзи. Вы китаянка? - быстрый взгляд Инаре в лицо, - нет, вы не можете быть китаянкой.  
  Инара пожала плечами и взяла свою чашку. Держала, будто грела о нее ладони. Отпила немного.  
  - Кто вы? - спросила Цзинцзян.  
  - Компаньонка. Это моя профессия.  
  - Компаньонка... - протянула Цзинцзян. - Женщина, которая за деньги может всё?  
  - Не всё, но многое, - ответила Инара безмятежно. - В рамках оговоренного контракта. И только я решаю, заключать ли контракт.  
  - Только? - переспросила Цзинцзян. - А хозяин?  
  - У меня нет хозяина, - Инара поставила чашку и немного подалась вперед, сокращая расстояние. - Вот в чем дело. У тебя есть хозяин. Это от него ты бежишь?  
  Цзинцзян замерла на мгновение, а потом рассмеялась - весело и почти искренне, кто-нибудь другой и не заметил бы принуждения в ее смехе. Но не Инара.  
  - Что вы, - сказала Цзинцзян, - сейчас мой хозяин капитан Рейнольдс. Меня ему подарили.  
  Повисла пауза.  
  - И не смотрите на меня так! - Цзинцзян встряхнула головой, и волна волос перекатилась по плечам. Девушка подняла руку и машинальным движением перекинула длинные пряди на спину. Сверкнула серьга. - Я очень рада, что меня подарили капитану. Он добрый.  
  - Почему ты так думаешь? - спросила Инара, глядя на длинную переливающуюся серьгу в ухе Цзинцзян. - Ты же совсем его не знаешь.  
  - Я знаю достаточно, - ответила Цзинцзян. - Он не хотел меня брать, а потом пожалел и взял. Он добрый.  
  Снова замолчали, пили чай маленькими глотками.  
  - Красивые у тебя серьги, - сказала Инара, сочтя паузу слишком длинной.  
  Цзинцзян посмотрела на нее внимательно и серьезно. Потом улыбнулась и вынула серьги из ушей.  
  - Хотите примерить?  
  Инара подставила ладонь.  
  - Тяжелые, - сказала она. - Это что, эмаль?  
  - Серебро, эмаль и кварц, - ответила Цзинцзян. - Они недорогие, но красивые.  
  Инара встала, подошла к зеркалу, приложила серьгу к уху,  
  - Вам идет, - сказала Цзинцзян. - Возьмите их себе. Хотите?  
  Инара покатала длинную эмалевую каплю на ладони.  
  - Спасибо, Цзинцзян. Давай я тебе тоже кое-что подарю.  
  - Нет, не надо...  
  - Надо. А то мне будет неловко.  
  Когда примерно через полчаса девушки вышли из шаттла, в ушах Инары качались длинные эмалевые серьги, а на левой руке Цзинцзян звенел подвесками узкий серебряный браслет.  
    
  

_7\. Как на борту обнаружился шпион_

    
  Встали на курс к Рилидору, и вечером того же дня капитан, как и намеревался, собрал всех в кают-компании. В том числе и китайскую девушку Цзинцзян, и Сафрон, условно освобожденную по такому случаю из-под ареста. Условно - потому что пастор держался рядом с ней и не спускал с нее глаз.  
  - Итак, я собрал вас здесь, чтобы...  
  -...сообщить нам пренеприятное известие, - подхватил Уош. - Какое же?  
  - Ничего подобного, - сердито сказал Мэл. - Ничего особо неприятного. Но небольшое обсуждение необходимо. Итак, мы идем к Рилидору. Где-то там, по мнению Сафрон, следует искать склад доктора Тай Пэ.  
  При этих словах Цзинцзян бросила быстрый встревоженный взгляд на Инару и почти сразу опустила глаза. Инара заметила. Не только взгляд, но и то, как из него за короткое мгновение ушло беспокойство. Девочка волновалась, когда посмотрела, и, посмотрев, волноваться перестала.  
  Инара повернула голову так, чтобы краем глаза видеть Цзинцзян. Речь капитана проскальзывала мимо ее сознания. До тех самых пор, пока не прозвучало имя Аделая Нишки.  
  - ...Меня крайне интересует это обстоятельство, - говорил Мэл. - Мы прилетели на Тунъи всего лишь с грузом кож. Нелегальным, но не стоящим особого внимания. Даже Альянс, если бы он нас зацапал с товаром, всего лишь конфисковал бы его. Ну штраф бы слупили. Прикапываться они стали бы разве что к некоторым членам команды, ну вы понимаете. Но не к грузу. Почему на Тунъи собрался такой представительный комитет по встрече? Высокопоставленные китайские мафиози и делегация от Нишки. Причем гостеприимные хозяева интересовались, не ищем ли мы чего-нибудь старинного, а потом попытались грубо и неприкрыто увязаться за нами.  
  Капитан остановился и обвел взглядом присутствующих.  
  - Откуда они знали?  
  - Да уж, - сказал Джейн. - Мне тоже интересно.  
  - Сафрон, - теперь Мэл смотрел только на нее. - Назови нам имя своего заказчика.  
  Сафрон дернула плечиком.  
  - Это конфиденциальная информация, - сказала она. - Ты знаешь прекрасно, что в бизнесе так не делается. Я не могу выдать заказчика, пострадает моя репутация.  
  - Пострадает твое... что? - воскликнула Кейли. - Как может пострадать то, чего нет?  
  - Что ты понимаешь в делах! - фыркнула Сафрон. - Твоя забота - железки, вот и не суйся дальше двигательного отсека. Конечно, у меня есть деловая репутация! И еще какая!  
  - Уж кому-кому, а нам не надо заливать, - сказал Джейн.  
  - Ты же мошенница! - возмутилась Кейли.  
  Сафрон поднялась со своего места и подбоченилась. Пастор подался вперед и поудобнее перехватил автомат. Он явно собирался в случае чего его применить - не как огнестрельное оружие. Как дубинку.  
  - Да, я мошенница! - заявила Сафрон. Прозвучало неожиданно пафосно. - И это и есть моя репутация! Со мной имеют дело люди, знающие толк в мошенниках. Серьезные люди. Столпы делового мира. Не то что вы!  
  - Ну конечно, - сказал Саймон Тэм. - Мы не столпы. Мы просто инструмент, который не грех и выбросить после использования. Так?  
  Мэл поднял руку, останавливая его.  
  - Имя заказчика, - сказал капитан. - Я жду.  
  - Оно вам все равно ничего не скажет, - сбавила тон Сафрон. - Нет, это не Аделай Нишка. На меня вышел некий Коннери, Джон Коннери, вы же не знаете, кто это такой.  
  Действительно, никто не знал.  
  - Этот Коннери может работать на Нишку, - сказал Джейн.  
  - Или этот Коннери мог попасться Нишке в недобрый час, - сказал Саймон.  
  - Он рыжий, - сказала Ривер.  
  Все посмотрели на нее.  
  Ривер сидела в кресле с ногами, обхватив колени, и взгляд у нее был отрешенный.  
  - Он не кричит. Не может. У него перерезано горло, - добавила она. - Он пытается кричать, но только хрипит. Хрипит и ползет. - Ривер вздрогнула. - Братик, он ползет и хрипит... Братик!  
  Саймон оказался возле сестры моментально. Накинул ей на плечи свой пиджак, обнял.  
  - Тише, тише. Успокойся. Слышишь? Здесь никого нет.  
  - Здесь нет, - Ривер била дрожь, по щекам покатились слезы. - Там. Лампа мигает и трещит, а он ползет. И хрипит. И кровь.  
  - Извините, - бросил Саймон собравшимся. - Нам надо... Ривер, пойдем, я дам тебе лекарство.  
  Ривер всхлипнула и кивнула.  
  - Вот вам и ответ, - сказала Зои, когда брат и сестра Тэм вышли из кают-компании.  
  - Похоже на то, - сказал капитан. - Ладно, заканчиваем. Святой отец, проводите Сафрон в ее каюту.  
  - Чего это вдруг, - возразила Сафрон, - я же не виновата, вот, Ривер говорит...  
  - Мало ли что говорит Ривер, когда у нее путаются извилины, - бросил капитан. - Святой отец, пожалуйста.  
  - Да, конечно, - сказал пастор. - Идемте, мисс.  
  - Миссис, - сказала Сафрон.  
  - Да хоть высочество, - сказал Мэл. - Иди уже.  
  - Ладно, я в рубку, - поднялся со своего места Уош.  
  - Погоди, я с тобой, - сказала Зои.  
  Джейн молча встал и пошел к выходу.  
  - Я тоже пойду, - сказала Кейли.  
  - Подожди немного, - произнесла Инара. - Капитан, Кейли, у меня к вам небольшое дело.  
  - Что еще? - вид у Мэла был недовольный.  
  Инара подошла к столу и положила на него длинные эмалевые серьги. Цзинцзян издала слабый возглас.  
  Инара посмотрела на нее. Китаянка сидела в напряженной позе, вытянув шею, прикусив нижнюю гуоу, и глаза у нее как-то нехорошо блестели.  
  - Какие красивые, - восхитилась Кейли. - Это ты на Тунъи купила, что ли?  
  - Нет, это мне подарила наша пассажирка, - сказала Инара. - Кейли, я хочу, чтобы ты хорошенько их рассмотрела. Я подозреваю, что там есть начинка.  
  Цзинцзян беспокойно пошевелилась в кресле.  
  - Шпионка, значит, - констатировал Мэл.  
  - Думаю, у нее не было выбора, - сказала Инара.  
  - Сейчас поглядим, - сказала Кейли. - Чем бы тут подцепить, надо бы инструмент потоньше... Капитан, я пойду к себе, у меня есть часовые отвертки. Как разберусь, сразу расскажу.  
  - Конечно, - сказал капитан.  
  - Вот, как знала, что те отверточки мне пригодятся, - Кейли сунула серьги в карман и направилась к выходу. - Еще когда купила, устоять не смогла. Зачем, думаю, в двигателе таких махоньких деталек нет, а вот! Как чувствовала.  
  - Там записывающее устройство, - сказала Цзинцзян. - Я не знаю, как оно работает, только оно само пишет и само отправляет сигнал.  
  - Понятно, - кивнула Кейли. - Я посмотрю и разберусь. Не волнуйся. Ничего лишнего оно отсюда все равно не отправит. Корпус же экранирует. А запись можно и потереть.  
  Цзинцзян вздохнула.  
  - Ну, признавайся, что еще на тебе навешено, - сказал Мэл. - Может, бомба с часовым механизмом?  
  - Нет, бомбы нету, - ответила Цзинцзян. - А маячок может быть. Только я не знаю точно. Может, и нету.  
  - Ясно, - сказал Мэл. - Отдать тебя доктору, что ли, пусть покопается... На предмет сигналов из печенки.  
  - Не убивайте, - сказала Цзинцзян совершенно серьезно. - Пожалуйста.  
  - Да шучу я, - бросил Мэл с досадой. - А к доктору сходи. Отведи ее, Инара, ладно?  
  Инара кивнула.  
    
  

_8\. Как команда отправилась искать сокровища на Рилидоре_

    
  Когда подошли к Рилидору, и в самом деле зависли на орбите, а потом облетели всю луну, фотографируя поверхность.  
  Рилидор был довольно прилично заселен. Тянулись в небо стеклянными башнями два больших города. Равнины были расчерчены зелеными и желтыми квадратами полей и садов, между ними взблескивали полоски оросительных каналов. Зеленели неровные пятна рощ, россыпью кубиков смотрелись маленькие города и поселки, и между ними тонкими ниточками были протянуты дороги.  
  Подходящих скалистых районов оказалось всего четыре - но здоровенных. Спустились в атмосферу, прочесали перспективную местность с высоты птичьего полета. Список долин, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающих нужную, сократился до двух пунктов.  
  - Ну что, откуда начнем? - спросил Уош. - Куда мне лететь? Направо или налево?  
  - Давайте предоставим решение судьбе, - предложил пастор и достал из кармана монету. - Орел - направо, решка - налево. Все согласны?  
  Все были согласны.  
  Выпал орел и, следовательно, широкая долина в среднем течении Чаншуэй. Немного ниже по течению земли вдоль реки были сплошь распаханы и засеяны, и там располагался большой поселок. Сельскохозяйственный кооператив Чиньхуа. Рис, чай, подсолнечник и кукуруза. И овощи.  
  При виде теплиц и фруктовых деревьев у Кейли загорелись глаза.  
  Уош повел корабль на посадку. Опустились, зависли над серо-бурой травой, выпустили шасси. "Серенити" слегка качнулась и присела.  
  - Ну что же, поедем рассматривать скалы, - сказал Мэл. - Хотя что-то не вижу я тут собачьих голов.  
  - Может быть, сначала в поселок? - спросила Кейли. - Прикупить всякого по мелочи... Вряд ли, конечно, у них найдутся запчасти, разве что от комбайна что-нибудь приспособить, но помидоры-то есть наверняка.  
  - Хорошо, можешь сходить, - сказал капитан. - Пока мы любуемся пейзажем.  
  Кейли просияла.  
  - Тогда мы сходим с девочками.  
  - Ведите себя хорошо.  
  - Обязательно! Капитан, а можно мы Цзинцзян с собой возьмем?  
  Капитан остановился в сомнении.  
  - Маячков на ней нет, - сказала Кейли. - Мы проверили.  
  - А передатчик?  
  - С передатчиком я более-менее разобралась. Записи я потерла, и пока он разобран, он не сигналит. Выключить его нельзя, только экранировать. Или развинтить. А пишет вообще все время, как меняется уровень шума, так начинает писать. Вот он и лежит у меня в машинном отделении развинченный. В коробке из-под леденцов. Слушает двигатель.  
  - Я присмотрю за Цзинцзян, - сказала Инара. - Все будет хорошо, не волнуйся.  
  - Ладно, гуляйте, - капитан махнул рукой.  
  - Ага, - сказала Кейли и побежала к себе в каюту. - Пойду приоденусь!  
  И буквально через пару минут по кораблю зазвенело, отражаясь от переборок:  
  - Эй, Ривер, ты идешь? Саймон, пойдем с нами! Инара, как ты думаешь, зеленую кофточку или ту, с цветочками?  
  Капитан усмехнулся и пошел в трюм - собирать экспедицию.  
    
  В разведку собрались в обычном составе - Мэл, Зои, Джейн. Сафрон тоже очень хотела, но Мэл резонно заметил:  
  - Если бы ты видела приметную скалу, был бы смысл. А так нечего тебе там делать, только отвлекаться на тебя. Можешь прогуляться вокруг корабля. Пастор, я надеюсь на вас.  
  - Конечно, - сказал пастор Бук. - Мы с мисс Сафрон неразлучны.  
  - Миссис, - сказала Сафрон.  
  - Миссис, - согласился пастор.  
  Вывели тягач, уселись. Зои загрузила в него две лопаты и кирку. Мэл хмыкнул.  
  - Не знал, что у меня на борту есть кирка.  
  - У тебя на борту и лопат не было, пока пастор с Кейли их не купили, - сказала Зои. - Еще на Тунъи.  
  - Ты уверена, что они понадобятся?  
  - Я не уверена, что нам и гранаты понадобятся, - заметила Зои.  
  Действительно, Джейн захватил парочку.  
  Перехватив обращенные на него взгляды, Джейн буркнул:  
  - Никогда не знаешь наперед.  
  - Ладно, - сказал капитан. - Всё? Можем ехать? Или кто-нибудь хочет захватить пару ведер и циркулярную пилу?  
  Зои хмыкнула.  
  - Ведра-то зачем, сэр?  
  - Видимо, вопроса, зачем циркулярная пила, не возникает, - сказал Мэл. - Ведра - чтобы носить в них сокровища, разумеется.  
  - Ааа, - Зои кивнула. - Пожалуй, вы правы, сэр. Пойду-ка...  
  И приподнялась, собираясь выбраться из-за руля.  
  - Садись уже, - буркнул Мэл. - Хватит попусту тратить время. Едем.  
  - Слушаюсь, сэр, - ответила Зои и завела двигатель. "Мул" приподнялся над землей, присел слегка - и покатил прочь от корабля.  
    
  Целый день ползали по долине, разглядывая скалы. Формы их были довольно причудливы, но собаки среди них так и не нашлось. Хотя некоторые издали казались почти подходящими.  
  На каждую каменюгу надо было посмотреть с разных ракурсов, потому что доктор Тай Пэ не указал, с какой именно точки нужная скала похожа на собачью голову.  
  - Думаю, что сходство должно быть очевидным, - заметила Зои, когда они отъезжали от пятнадцатой по счету скалы. - Иначе доктор написал бы подробнее.  
  - Он же для себя писал, - сказал Мэл. - Ему не нужно было напоминать в подробностях, которую скалу он имеет в виду.  
  И они покатили дальше.  
  Вернулись к кораблю только на закате, усталые, голодные и злые.  
  На столе красовались помидоры и зелень, и на сковородке скворчал настоящий бекон. С лучком.  
  - А еще, капитан, мы купили книжку про достопримечательности Рилидора, - сказала Кейли. - Для туристов. Знаете, тут, оказывается, есть музей доктора Тай Пэ. Он работал в больнице в Синьцзя. Вот, смотрите, здесь и карта есть.  
  - Хм, - сказал Уош. - Лететь-то надо было не направо, а налево.  
  - Надо было сначала зайти в город, - сказала Инара. - Можно даже не расспрашивать местных жителей. Доктор же знаменитость.  
  - Не хотелось привлекать к себе внимания, - сказал Мэл.  
  - Просто ты привык ходить окольными путями, - Инара покачала головой. - Тебе даже не приходят в голову самые простые вещи. Как будто кружить над планетой, а потом еще шастать у поверхности, - это меньше привлекать внимание. Наверняка нас запомнили.  
  Мэл некоторое время молчал, потом ответил:  
  - Ты права.  
  Помолчал еще немного.  
  - Ладно. Завтра осмотримся возле Синьцзя, и если ничего не найдем, быстро свалим. Кейли!  
  - Да, капитан?  
  - Что мы здесь были, станет известно очень быстро. Думаю, что заинтересованные лица явятся сюда не завтра, но на днях. Давай-ка оставим для них подарок.  
  - Поняла, сэр! - просияла Кейли. - Подождите минуточку, я сейчас принесу передатчик. И мы расскажем ему о наших дальнейших планах.  
  - Постой, - сказал капитан. - Давайте сначала порепетируем.  
    
  

_9\. Как Мэл Рейнольдс режиссировал радиоспектакль_

    
  - Итак, - сказал Мэл, - нам надо выбрать для наших слушателей подходящую цель. Куда бы их послать?  
  Джейн немедленно предложил направление.  
  - Не ругайся за столом, - сказал Мэл. - Тем более здесь дамы.  
  - Может, к Голубому солнцу куда-нибудь? - предолжил Саймон.  
  - Лучше к Калидасе. Там доктор Тай Пэ, кажется, все-таки бывал, хотя и в молодости, а к Голубому солнцу его вроде бы не заносило.  
  - Откуда им знать, чье наследство мы ищем, - сказал Джейн.  
  - Мы говорили об этом, но Кейли затерла запись, - сказал Уош.  
  - Ага, - кивнула Кейли, - ту запись я затерла. Более старые оставила - там ценной информации нет, только разговоры о пустяках, но если совсем все потереть, будет подозрительно.  
  - Но про наши поиски наши конкуренты знают не от нас, - заметила Зои.  
  - Послушайте, - сказал Мэл. - Если Нишка или китайцы взяли Коннери, то они знают всё, в том числе про доктора. Кроме места, где находится клад. Потому что Коннери об этом не знал. Так что давайте исходить из того, что имя Тай Пэ известно.  
  - Ну давайте пошлем их к Калидасе, - согласился Саймон.  
  - Сейчас, - сказал Уош. - Поглядим в лоциях. Пойду в рубку, поспрашиваю бортовой компьютер.  
  - Я с тобой, - сказала Зои.  
  Уош посмотрел на нее и улыбнулся.  
  - Да можем хоть все пойти, - сказал он, - только не толкайтесь там.  
  - Подождите, - сказала Инара. - Не надо. Наш спектакль должен звучать очень естественно, и если будут члены команды, которые в самом деле не знают, куда мы летим... ну, куда мы предположительно летим, - будет гораздо достовернее.  
  Мэл остановился, помолчал с полминуты, потом кивнул.  
  - Она права. Уош, я с тобой. Зои, подожди здесь. Сейчас мы вернемся. Кейли, можешь пока сбегать к себе за передатчиком.  
  - Ага, - Кейли вскочила. - Сейчас принесу.  
    
  Кейли вернулась в кают-компанию через пять минут. В руках у нее была жестяная коробка из-под леденцов. На крышке коробки зайчик, котенок и черепашка водили хоровод под дождем из разноцветного монпансье.  
  - Боже мой, какая прелесть, - сказала Инара, увидев коробку. - Таких уже лет сто не делают.  
  - Ну да, - кивнула Кейли, - я ее на барахолке купила. На Хэйвене? или на Гере? не на Новой же Надежде... Забыла, где. Мне очень черепашка понравилась. Котята и зайчата - обычное дело, а вот черепашка... Правда, милая? Я в этой коробке обычно держу гайки на пять миллиметров, а ради сережек Цзинцзян пересыпала гайки в банку от яблочного пюре.  
  Она села за стол и открыла коробку, поддев крышку ногтем.  
  На дне коробки лежала белая тряпочка - ну, почти белая, немножко испачканная, - а на тряпочке серьги. Один из эмалевых цилиндриков был вынут из оправы и разнят на две половинки. И в одной из этих половинок золотисто поблескивала крошечная микросхема.  
  - Магнитофон, - с нежностью произнесла Кейли. - Если закрыть крышечку и привинтить вон те серебряные лепесточки, оправу, - всё-всё запишет. А если аккуратно вынуть эту плату, за ней другая. Передатчик. А в верхней части оправы - вот, посмотрите, - батареечка. Махонькая, два миллиметра в диаметре. Эта штуковина на этой батарейке может работать до полугода. Правда, здорово?  
  - Правда, - сказал Саймон. - Надо же, какая маленькая машинка.  
  - Ага, - кивнула Кейли. - Просто прелесть. Прямо жалко ее отдавать. Но я понимаю - надо для дела, так что...  
  Тут вернулись Мэл с Уошем. Заглянули в коробку.  
  - Какая штука, - сказал Уош.  
  - Давай, Кейли, собирай приборчик, - скомандовал Мэл. - Приготовились. Будем импровизировать. Имя доктора не произносите на всякий случай, а так - ведите себя как можно естественнее. Кейли, будешь готова, махни рукой.  
  - Сейчас сделаем, - сказала Кейли и взяла в руки разобранную серьгу.  
  Пару минут она возилась, все остальные сидели и в гробовом молчании ждали. Потом Кейли подняла левую руку и помахала ею.  
  Капитан встал. Раздался негромкий скрежет - стул отъехал назад.  
  - Итак, - сказал Мэл, - насчет наших дальнейших планов. Если мы завтра ничего интересного не найдем - а думаю, тут нам ловить нечего, - дальше двинем к Калидасе. Мы с Уошем поискали по справочнику нужную нам луну и нашли. По-видимому, это одна из лун Хэвена, вот туда и полетим.  
  - Которая? - спросил пастор.  
  - Точно мы не знаем, - ответил Мэл. - Начнем с Типоттамы, а там разберемся.  
  - Типа что? - фыркнул Джейн.  
  - Типоттама, - повторил Мэл.  
  - Ну и название, - Джейн развеселился. - Типа где-то тама.  
  - Это индийское слово, - сказал Саймон. - У них там в системе Калидасы таких довольно много.  
  - Короче, - Мэл хлопнул ладонью по столу, - завтра вечером снимаемся и уходим туда. Все поняли? Вылетаем на закате, будьте готовы.  
  - Здорово, - сказала Кейли. - Там, наверное, можно красивых кофточек купить. Ярких.  
  - Наверняка, - кивнула Инара. - И ароматических палочек. И украшения там должны быть интересные. Ожерелья, браслеты, колечки.  
  - А янтарь? - спросила Цзинцзян. - Там может быть янтарь?  
  - Поглядим, - сказала Инара. - Яшма наверняка будет.  
  - Ну, зачирикали, - буркнул Джейн. - Тряпочки, браслетики... Я спать.  
  - Уош, милый, - сказала Зои, - пойдем к себе.  
  - Всем спокойной ночи, - сказал пастор. - Мисс, идемте.  
  - Миссис, - сказала Сафрон.  
  Поехали по полу стулья, затопали ноги, дверь скрипнула, открываясь и закрываясь.  
  Кейли приложила палец к губам и аккуратно накрыла серьги белой тряпочкой. Завернула. Встала, сжимая сверток в кулаке. Направилась к дверям. Мэл махнул всем рукой и пошел следом за Кейли.  
  Отошли от корабля довольно далеко.  
  Стоя по колено в траве, Кейли развернула белую тряпочку и встряхнула ее. Зашуршало: серьги упали где-то возле ног.  
  Повернулись и пошли к кораблю.  
  Отойдя шагов на пятнадцать, Кейли сказала:  
  - Цзинцзян где-то посеяла свои серьги, надо будет с утра поискать. Сейчас смысла нет - темно.  
  Прокрались к кораблю молча, стараясь ступать как можно тише.  
  Вошли. Закрыли за собой трюм.  
  Мэл огляделся по сторонам. Разумеется, все были здесь. Ждали.  
  - Цзинцзян, - сказал Мэл, - ты где-то обронила свои серьги. Какая жалость.  
  - Они были такие красивые, - вздохнула Кейли.  
  - А теперь на взлет, - скомандовал Мэл. - Уош, перемещаемся к Синьцзя.  
    
  

_10\. Как команда улетела с Рилидора несолоно хлебавши_

    
  Утром Мэл с Зои и Джейном отправился осматривать скалы, пастор вывел Сафрон погулять на солнышке, а Инара, Кейли, Ривер и Цзинцзян в сопровождении Саймона пошли в город. Уош остался присматривать за кораблем, в смысле - вытащил из своей каюты одеяло, расстелил его возле левого шасси, в тенечке, достал карманный компьютер и углубился в игру. Примерно час его никто не трогал, потом вернулись Сафрон с пастором.  
  - Я тоже хотела в город, - сказала Сафрон. - Или хотя бы к скалам. Никуда меня не пускают. Почему мне никто совсем не верит? Даже этой китайской девчонке поверили, хотя она приставленная шпионка и все это знают.  
  - Ты немало потрудилась для того, чтобы мы тебе не верили, - ответил Уош, не отрываясь от игры. Как раз сейчас на него перли полчища монстров, а в бластере кончался заряд.  
  - Скажите-ка лучше, мисс, - сказал пастор, - как к вам в руки попали дневники доктора Тай Пэ. Вы их у кого-то украли, да?  
  - Нет, конечно, - Сафрон захлопала ресницами. - Как вы все-таки плохо обо мне думаете. Дневники мне подарил мой друг.  
  - Наверное, бывший муж, - вставил Уош, не переставая отстреливаться от монстров. Еще немного - и враг побежит, сломленный ураганным огнем.  
  - Ну... - Сафрон скромно опустила глаза.  
  - Надо думать, он подарил тебе тетрадки на прощание, когда ты расставалась с ним. "Прощай, Сафрон, ты уходишь к другому, но я люблю тебя и никогда не забуду!"  
  Пастор хмыкнул.  
  - Нет, не получается. Тебя наверняка тогда звали как-нибудь иначе. А может, ты залезла к нему в дом позже, как к этому... как его... который на Беллерофонте?  
  - Я же сказала: мне их подарили!  
  - Понимаю. Удирая из дома, ты сочла, что надо же взять что-нибудь на память. Как компенсацию при разводе.  
  - Какой ты злой, Уош Уошберн, - сказала Сафрон, и голос ее дрогнул. - Это жестоко. - И всхлипнула.  
  Уош не удержался - посмотрел, правда ли по ее щеке катится слеза. Слеза действительно была. Только вот монстры, обнаружив, что противник отвлекся, ломанулись вперед. Экран залило красным, и появилась надпись: "Game over".  
  - Черт, - выругался Уош. - Вечно от тебя одни неприятности, Сафрон.  
  - Мисс, предлагаю подняться на борт, - сказал пастор. - Чайник поставим, и у нас есть кусок пирога со вчерашнего ужина.  
  - Миссис, - бросила Сафрон, поднимаясь.  
  Внутри у нее все кипело от злости. Если бы не чертова игрушка, может быть, Уош поддался бы...  
  Впрочем, он не Мэл. На мягкосердечии надо ловить Мэла. К сожалению, мистер Рейнольдс хорошо учится на ошибках. Кому и знать, как не миссис Рейнольдс.  
  Конечно, можно попробовать поговорить с пастором о душе. Но она уже пробовала, и не вышло.  
  Ну ничего, Сафрон-Иоланта-Аделаида-и-еще-сорок-имен никогда не сдается. И всегда ищет выход.  
  И найдет.  
    
  Доктор Тэм брел по улице заштатного Синьцзя, изнывая от жары и от скуки. Ах, если бы он гулял по этим мостовым только с одной Кейли! Это было бы совсем другое дело. Ну или если бы с ним была только его сестренка. Но увы, ему пришлось сопровождать сразу четверых девушек.  
  Вот бы пройтись по городу с Кейли. Конечно, она тоже заглядывала бы в магазины, и зависала у прилавков, и примеряла шляпки, но зато она разговаривала бы с Саймоном, и улыбалась бы ему, и, может быть, он даже взял бы ее под руку. А еще лучше - за руку. Это было бы похоже на свидание.  
  Но четыре девушки щебетали между собой, не обращая на Саймона никакого внимания.  
  - Ой, смотри, какие блузки! Как ты думаешь, Инара, мне такая пойдет? А Ривер? Слушай, Ривер, давай купим тебе вон ту кофточку, желтенькую!  
  - Желтенькую лучше Цзинцзян, такие яркие краски идут смуглым брюнеткам. А Ривер надо что-нибудь другое... вот, смотрите, девочки, та синяя, в бабочках и цветах? А тебе, Кейли, ту клетчатую.  
  - Я люблю красное, - сказала Ривер. - Можно мне красную? Братик, давай купим, пожалуйста!  
  Ну вот, наконец-то хоть кто-то вспомнил, что Саймон тоже здесь.  
  - Давай, - согласился он.  
  Теперь из этой лавки они не уйдут еще как минимум час. Пока все не перемеряют...  
  Доктор решительно шагнул к Кейли.  
  - Договорились, - сказал он. - Ривер берем красную. А ты какую кофточку хочешь, Кейли?  
  - Ой, ну что ты, - смутилась Кейли. - Я сама куплю, у меня немножко денег есть...  
  - Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, - сказал Саймон. - Пожалуйста, разреши мне.  
  - Ну... - пробормотала Кейли. - Ну... ладно...  
  Выбрались из магазина часа через полтора. Саймон тащил несколько свертков и чувствовал себя вьючным животным. Верблюдом, например.  
  Почему верблюдом... Наверное, потому, что хотелось пить.  
  Тут показалось уличное кафе. Навес, пластиковые столики на железных ножках и пластиковые стулья - из тех, которые можно составлять стопками. Уселись, сгрузили покупки на стул. Появилась официантка, заговорила по-китайски, глядя на Цзинцзян. Потом посмотрела на остальных и перешла на английский.  
  Заказали кофе и пирожные.  
  - Гулять так гулять, - сказала Инара. - Когда еще удастся вот так.  
  - Саймон, - спросила Кейли, - как ты думаешь, мы стряхнули погоню?  
  - Думаю, стряхнули, - ответил Саймон, чувствуя, как внутри шевелится теплое и немного щекотное - наверное, это радость. Она обратилась к нему. Ей интересно знать именно его мнение. И она согласилась, чтобы он сделал ей подарок. Как бы остаться с ней наедине?..  
  - Мне вот интересно, кому адресовано наше сообщение, - заметила Инара. - Китайцам - само собой, но узнает ли о нем Нишка? Как считаешь, Цзинцзян?  
  - Я не знаю, - сказала китаянка. - Мне кажется, мои хозяева постараются, чтобы Нишка ничего об этом не узнал. Они тоже хотят от него оторваться. Хотят информации только для себя. Так что их мы, наверное, обманем. А вот Нишку - вряд ли.  
  - Но это значит, что он будет нас искать сам... - Кейли вздохнула. - А он не дурак, так что, наверное, найдет. Придется еще что-нибудь придумать...  
  - Планы на все случаи жизни всё равно разработать невозможно, - сказал Саймон. - Придется решать, когда дойдет до дела.  
  - В любом случае, задерживаться здесь просто опасно, - сказала Инара. - В общем, давайте допивать кофе - и назад к кораблю.  
  - Нишка нас вычислит, - сказала Ривер. - С вероятностью восемьдесят семь и две десятых процента он уже знает, куда мы полетим дальше. Но если китайцы дадут ему послушать нашу запись, вероятность упадет до пятидесяти трех и восьми десятых. Лучше бы китайцы не скрывали от него. Для нас лучше.  
  - Ну, уж это от нас не зависит, - сказала Кейли.  
  Еще минут десять допивали кофе.  
  Потом пошли домой - на корабль.  
    
  К шести вечера на "Серенити" собрались все. Вернулись девушки и Саймон, нагруженный покупками. Тряпки, побрякушки и внушительная корзинка со спелыми сливами. И еще пакет с огурцами. И пара кабачков. Кроме того, они купили мешок риса, но его Саймон отказался тащить наотрез. Пришлось просить Джейна сгонять за рисом на тягаче. Быстренько.  
  Джейн действительно сгонял быстро, хотя и был страшно недоволен. Потому что он тоже устал. Они с Мэлом и Зои мотались по жаре добрых шесть часов, но не нашли подходящей скалы. Акации, кстати, попадались, и пара-тройка из них выглядела достаточно внушительно. Но одной акации мало.  
  Короче, на Рилидоре было много хорошего. Только склада доктора Тай Пэ здесь не было.  
    
  Около восьми вечера "Серенити" задраила люки и покинула третью луну Цзянъинь.  
    
  

_11\. Как команда нашла небольшой контракт_

    
  Рилидор остался позади. "Серенити" держала курс на Пи Гу.  
  Пи Гу - единственная луна Сент-Олбанса, пятой планеты Красного солнца. Размеры ее примерно такие же, как у Рилидора, а население в четыре с половиной раза меньше. Поэтому - если глядеть с орбиты - она смотрится совсем по-другому. Большой город один, но по сравнению с большими городами Рилидора он маленький и приземистый. Небоскребов тут не построили - земли много, людей мало, незачем тянуть здания вверх, если условия позволяют раскинуть их вширь. А малые города - на самом деле большие деревни. Конечно, в каждом есть банк (одноэтажный домишко с сейфом в подвале), почта (пристройка к магазину) и мэрия (двухэтажный домик с крыльцом и парой деревянных колонн). Но если всё население города - полторы тысячи человек, смотрится не очень внушительно, прямо скажем.  
  Учтя опыт Рилидора, покружили над планетой, прикинули, где могут оказаться подходящие пейзажи, но дальше направились прямиком в столицу. Выяснять, нет ли среди местных достопримечательностей дома-музея Тай Пэ.  
  Дома-музея не было, но все же здесь помнили о знаменитом докторе и о том, что он некогда жил на планете. Сообщалось, в каком именно городе.  
  В Джексонвилле.  
  Полетели туда. Уже по наработанной схеме часть команды отправилась любоваться на скалы, а остальные - в город. Увы, поиски каменной собаки результатов не дали, а Джексонвилль оказался маленьким, пыльным и сонным. Зато в местном баре, куда Мэл, Джейн и Зои зашли пропустить по стаканчику после бесплодных блужданий по окрестностям, внезапно обнаружился человек, которому был нужен транспортный корабль.  
  Мэл с товарищами потягивали местное вино, оказавшееся неожиданно вкусным, когда к их столику подсел крупный краснолицый мужчина в рабочем комбинезоне.  
  - Добрый день, - начал он, немного погрешив против истины, потому что уже был почти вечер, а прошедший день, с точки зрения капитана Рейнольдса и его соратников, вовсе не был добрым. - Я так понял, вы прилетели издалека.  
  - Добрый вечер, - сказал Мэл Рейнольдс. - Мы всегда издалека - мы перевозим грузы по всему обитаемому миру.  
  - Мне бармен так и сказал, - человек достал из кармана большой клетчатый носовой платок и вытер потную физиономию. - Не хотите ли немного подзаработать?  
  - Возможно, - сказал Мэл. - Какую работу предлагаете?  
  - Вижу, вам нравится наше вино, - сказал человек.  
  - Да, неплохое, - согласился Мэл. - И?  
  - Недавно к нам прилетал охотиться на кабанов один бизнесмен с Триумфа. Ему наше вино тоже понравилось. И на днях от него пришло сообщение, что он купит у меня белого столового - столько, сколько я смогу ему поставить. Мы сошлись на сорока ящиках. Для него это мало, а для меня - очень много. Не только выгодная сделка, но и перспективы, понимаете.  
  - Понимаю, - сказал Мэл. - Если дело пойдет, вы можете разбогатеть и расширить бизнес, да?  
  - Ну да, - сказал винодел. - Но у нас не так-то легко зафрахтовать корабль. Мало к нам летают. Если дело пойдет, мы это решим, но сейчас - первая партия, такие дела...  
  Обсудили детали и ударили по рукам.  
  Вернувшись на корабль, капитан сообщил:  
  - Внимание, команда. У нас есть фрахт. Придется немного уклониться от прямого курса на Альберих, но все равно это недалеко. Летим на Триумф. Планета большая, есть космопорт. Везем партию столового вина, поэтому взлетать будем осторожно, а садиться - нежно, как курица на яйца. Чтобы не побить бутылки. Груз доставят на борт только завтра к вечеру. Так что целый день наш.  
  - Вот здорово, - обрадовалась Кейли. - Покопаюсь в двигателе, а то что-то он нехорошо постукивает на малых оборотах.  
  - Смотри только не разбирай его до основания, - сказал капитан. - Хотелось бы вылететь сразу, как получим груз.  
  - Ладно, - кивнула Кейли. - Совсем разбирать не буду. Только немножко.  
  Зои и Уош переглянулись. Провести все утро в постели? Или пойти погулять в прерию? Нет, заниматься любовью на природе - радости мало. Не муравьи, так москиты, не колючки под задницей, так камни под головой... Лучше уж в своей каюте. Зато неторопливо.  
  Саймон понял, что, кажется, он снова будет развлекать девушек, несмотря на то, что девушки прекрасно способны развлечься сами. Впрочем, в городе делать нечего, это они еще сегодня выяснили. Надо будет предложить Ривер и Цзинцзян сыграть в монополию. Можно еще Сафрон позвать. Она жульничает, конечно, но тем интереснее. Жалко, Кейли будет занята.  
  Или лучше в покер?  
  Пастор предвкушал, как будет разбираться в иероглифах доктора Тай Пэ.  
  На лице Джейна появилось мечтательное выражение. Целый день возиться с оружием, совсем неплохо...  
  Словом, каждый начал строить приятные планы.  
  Неудивительно, что и спалось всем хорошо.  
    
 

_12\. Как на Пи Гу прилетели плохие парни_

    
  Утро выдалось ясное и теплое. Солнце не жарило, а ласкало щеки. Днем, наверное, оно уже не будет таким милым, но это потом. А сейчас - на траве и листьях тает роса, птицы какие-то заливаются, цикады трещат... Саймон с девушками разложил игральную доску прямо на траве. Джейн уселся на трапе в обнимку с Верой и еще парой стволов. Зои с Уошем решили все-таки немножко пройтись по прерии. Полчасика. Чтобы потом вернуться и запереться в каюте. Мэл вышел из трюма, потянулся, почесал лопатку, закинув руку через плечо.  
  Хорошая штука - выходной.  
  Около часа дня Мэл заглянул в рубку. Там никого не было - Уош с женой как пришли с прогулки, так с тех пор все еще не выходили из каюты. Капитан пощелкал тумблерами на пульте. Ожили приборы, побежал по кругу луч радара.  
  Высветилась точка. Она двигалась, приближаясь.  
  У Мэла появилось нехорошее предчувствие.  
  - Уош, - сказал он в микрофон внутренней связи. - Извини, что отвлекаю. Поднимись-ка на мостик. Кто-то сюда летит, кто - не пойму, но он мне не нравится.  
  Уош прибежал через пять минут, встрепанный и злой.  
  - Уж отвлек так отвлек, - сказал он сердито. - Не мог подождать хотя бы десять минут?  
  - Смотри сам, - Мэл ткнул пальцем в сторону экрана радара. - Мог я дать тебе десять минут на твои приятные дела?  
  - Черт, - сказал Уош. - Мне он тоже не нравится. Одна радость - кажется, это не Пожиратели, и на том спасибо.  
  - Пойду загоню всех на борт, - сказал Мэл. - А ты тут следи. Дай бог, если это просто случайный транспорт или прогулочная яхта, но это же может быть Нишка по нашу душу.  
  - Угу, - отозвался Уош. - Скорее всего, это он и есть. Еще одна "тумбочка" вроде той, что мы сбросили с хвоста на Тунъи.  
  Мэл выругался себе под нос. Потом заговорил в микрофон:  
  - Команда, всем подняться на борт и задраить люк. Кейли, заканчивай свою возню. Кто-то сюда летит.  
    
  Приготовились к худшему, однако пока что оно не наступило. Подозрительный космолет явно где-то сел, но невооруженным глазом его видно не было. Приборы указывали направление - к северо-востоку от стоянки "Серенити", - но оценивали расстояние весьма приблизительно - с точностью до нескольких километров.  
  Команда начала помаленьку сходиться на мостике. Каждому хотелось посмотреть на приборы и высказать свои версии происходящего.  
  - Затаился, гад, - сказал Джейн.  
  - Похоже на то, - кивнул капитан. - Чего он хочет? Ждет, пока мы взлетим?  
  - Они что, уверены, что мы ничего не нашли? - удивился Саймон. - Почему они так решили?  
  - В самом деле, - вставил пастор, - может, мы тут уже сидим на горе золотых ночных горшков. Если бы я был Нишкой, я бы попытался проверить, не так ли это, часом.  
  - Или они заранее знали, что здесь не может быть нашего сокровища, - сказал Уош.  
  - Вывод из этого один: они в курсе, о чьем наследстве идет речь, - сказал Мэл. - Они проверили Рилидор, нашли там наши следы и полетели прямиком сюда. Всего на двое суток отстали. Выходит, знали, куда лететь. И они не пытаются взять нас на мушку и отнять добычу. Знают, что никакой добычи нет.  
  - Получается, мы очень вовремя получили фрахт на Триумф, - сказал Саймон. - Эти ребята потащатся за нами, а мы уклоняемся от цели.  
  - Ну что же, мое дело - снова стряхнуть их с хвоста, когда они за него уцепятся, - Уош хмыкнул. - Только не выйдет ли в результате, что мы прилетим на Альберих позже них?  
  - Ладно, - сказал капитан. - Предлагаю решать проблемы по мере поступления. Сейчас спокойно ждем нашего клиента, грузимся и летим. Как только наши приятели высунутся из кустов, заморочим им голову и сбежим. А потом разберемся. Все ясно?  
  - Ясно, - кивнул Уош. - У меня только один вопрос, капитан.  
  - Да?  
  - Мэл, как ты себе представляешь маневры с погоней и резкими разворотами - вот такие, как на Тунъи, - с грузом вина, который не дай бог побьется?  
  Мэл, уже намеревавшийся выйти из рубки, остановился. Подумал с минуту.  
  - Мы его завернем во что-нибудь. Например в Инарины наряды.  
  - Что? - возмутилась Инара. - Так я тебе и позволю...  
  - Жить хочешь? - спросил Мэл. Инара замешкалась, похоже, она выбирала слова. Дожидаться, пока она их подберет, Мэл не стал. - Если хочешь - позволишь.  
  И пошел с мостика, бросив напоследок:  
  - Как только мистер Грейвс подъедет со своим грузом, чтобы все были готовы работать. Еще вопросы есть?  
  Вопросов больше не было.  
    
  

_13\. Как "Серенити" танцевала с двумя кавалерами_

    
  Мистер Грейвс доставил свои сорок ящиков столового вина около шести вечера. Джейн, Мэл и Саймон быстро перетаскали груз в трюм, получили с клиента деньги и распрощались с ним. Винодел укатил к себе домой в Джексонвилль, довольный жизнью и не подозревающий, какая опасность грозит его бутылкам.  
  Наряды Инары все-таки пощадили. Команда пожертвовала несколькими простынями и наволочками, их хватило. Обмотали бутылки лоскутами ткани так, чтобы они стояли на своих местах в ящиках, не шелохнувшись, а ящики накрыли полотнищем брезента и намертво закрепили на палубе.  
  - Ну, мы сделали всё, что смогли, - сказал капитан. - Теперь твоя очередь, Уош.  
  - Всё, что смогу, - кивнул Уош.  
  - Эй, в машинном отделении! - сказал Мэл в передатчик. - Кейли, ты готова?  
  - Так точно, капитан! - раздалось из динамика.  
  - Отлично. Всем занять места и держаться крепче, полет, вероятно, будет бодрящим.  
  - Есть, сэр! - откликнулась команда.  
  - Ок. На взлет!  
  "Серенити" оторвалась от земли и пошла вверх.  
  - Ну, где же ты, дружок? - пробормотал Уош, когда они поднялись метров на двести. - Иди к папочке...  
  На экране слегка подрагивала картинка с пейзажем - в том месте, где - предположительно - затаился противник.  
  Триста метров.  
  - Не стесняйся, малыш, - позвал Уош. - Я уже скучаю.  
  "Малыш" продолжал стесняться.  
  Четыреста метров. Пятьсот. Семьсот.  
  Картинка на экране пошла какой-то рябью, потом ее затянуло пылью.  
  - Вот он, - удовлетворенно произнес Уош. - Наконец-то. Здравствуй, детка.  
  "Детка" уверенно набирала высоту.  
  - Еще немного поднимемся, а потом побегаем, - сообщил Уош. - Держитесь.  
  И началось.  
  Космолет, пусть и небольшой, маневрирующий в атмосфере с ловкостью мотоцикла - это феерическое зрелище, если смотреть со стороны. Но если находиться на борту во время такого полета, ничего феерического в этом нет. Большинству людей для того, чтобы насладиться скоростью, достаточно аттракциона с вагончиками - называется чаще всего "русские горки". Такой непременно стоит в любом парке развлечений и пользуется неизменным успехом у посетителей. Когда вагончики заползают высоко-высоко на горку, а потом срываются вниз и катятся все быстрее и быстрее под действием силы тяжести, у некоторых пассажиров даже сердце прихватывает.  
  Так вот, по сравнению с быстро маневрирующим космолетом класса "светлячок" жалкий вагончик аттракциона - это просто забава для младенцев. Так что если у вас от "русских горок" нехорошо с сердцем, никогда не летайте на кораблях классом ниже "Космолайн глобал транспленет". Там вас доставят мягко и нежно, как на подушке.  
  Но если вы любитель настоящих скоростей, вы быстро поймете, что никакому виду транспорта не сравниться по силе доставляемого гонщику кайфа с небольшим космолетом. Он может мчаться как самолет. Он может маневрировать как мотоцикл. Он может зависать на одном месте, как вертолет. Он может выйти в космос и там тоже неплохо бегает, хотя в космосе не так весело - чтобы заметить скорость, надо смотреть в окно на пролетающий мимо пейзаж. А в космосе довольно пусто, и доступные глазу пейзажи обычно так далеко от наблюдателя, что скорости-то и не видно. Кажется, что ты торжественно плывешь, хотя на самом деле мчишься очертя голову. То ли дело погоня в атмосфере!  
  Если ты догоняешь, это большое удовольствие. Охотничий азарт и все такое. Но если ты убегаешь... Тот, кто хоть раз удирал от погони так, как удирал сейчас от плохих парней корабль класса "светлячок", навсегда отучится называть зайцев трусами. Заяц - это стратег. Заяц - это точный расчет, бешеные скорости и вдохновение. Подпустить волка достаточно близко, чтобы он облизывался на твой хвост и всё время норовил разинуть пасть - и постоянно уворачиваться от этой пасти, демонстрировать, какой ты вкусный, и убегать, оставляя волчьи челюсти лязгать впустую, добиться того, чтобы волк перестал замечать, куда несется, и видел только тебя, алкал и вожделел, пуская слюни и нетерпеливо скуля - и внезапно исчезнуть из поля зрения.  
  Уош попробовал повторить тот же трюк, что и на Тунъи, но этот пилот оказался круче того - он успел повернуть, не задев поверхность. И тогда Уош повел корабль, крутя кормой перед самым носом "тумбочки", виляя в стороны, подскакивая и опускаясь. Подождал, пока преследователь привыкнет, наработает автоматизм, дал тому время и все возможности поверить в собственную прозорливость. Пусть думает, что он правильно чует движение "светлячка". Пусть считает, что способен предугадать действия Уоша. Пусть расслабится, плотно вися на хвосте.  
  Даже самый лучший пилот может потерять реакцию, привыкнув, что угадывает ходы.  
  Этот тоже.  
  Пляска в воздухе закончилась крутым разворотом и нырком вниз, под брюхо "тумбочке", а ее пилот, потеряв внезапно из поля зрения уже привычные очертания кормы, на которые он ориентировался последние минут двадцать, забыв о профиле поверхности и неровностях ландшафта, - ее пилот вместо того, чтобы переключить уже наконец свое внимание на местность, завертел носом в поисках пропавшей цели. Ладно бы своим. Носом корабля.  
  Закономерный итог в такой ситуации - преследователь, впилившийся в скалу или сорвавшийся в штопор. С "тумбочкой" не случилось ни того, ни другого. Порыскав в воздухе, потеряв высоту, едва не задев корпусом вершины скальной гряды, корабль все-таки выровнялся и снова упрямо нацелился на "светлячка", уходившего вверх.  
  - Уж слишком ты упертый, парень, - проворчал Уош. - Мало тебе, что ли... - И опустил нос корабля, чтобы продолжить пляску.  
  И тут их с "тумбочкой" пару бесцеремонно разбил третий танцор.  
    
  Он ввалился в атмосферу, здоровенный, страшный, весь в заплатах и шрамах. За ним тянулся длинный черный шлейф ядовитого дыма. Но несмотря на потрепанный вид, двигался он стремительно и точно. По-видимому, два пляшущих кораблика заинтересовали его еще на подлете. На какое-то мгновение он задумался, выбирая, с которого начать, и решил, что - который первым попадется.  
  Завидев его, Уош выругался коротко и очень энергично.  
  - Игры кончились, - сказал он. - Драпаем как можно быстрее.  
  И повел "Серенити" вверх.  
  "Тумбочка" замешкалась, она успела привыкнуть, что ей нужно держаться в кильватере "светлячка", и машинально попыталась пристроиться следом за "Серенити".  
  - Идиот, - зашипел Уош, - что ж ты делаешь! Они сожрут тебя и не поперхнутся!  
  Единственный шанс на спасение был - прыснуть в разные стороны, чтобы корабль Пожирателей, уже деловито выставивший магнитную ловушку, вынужден был гнаться за двумя зайцами - или выбирать одного из двух. На таких скоростях даже крошечное колебание - уже выигрыш во времени и расстоянии, и пока Пожиратели колебались, нужно было разбегаться... но "тумбочка" ломанулась туда же, куда побежал "светлячок".  
  - Спасибо тебе за то, что ты такой дебил, - пробормотал Уош.  
  Двигатель взревел, переходя в гипер-режим прямо в верхних слоях атмосферы. Где-то там, позади, Пожиратель ухватил "тумбочку" и поволок ее вниз, на поверхность - вскрывать консервы и добывать мясо. Потом, вероятно, каннибалы приспособят для своих нужд опустевшую консервную банку. Но два корабля сразу они никак не могли поймать - не стали и пытаться.  
  "Серенити" сбежала со всей возможной скоростью, только дюзы сверкнули.  
    
 

_14\. Как Цзинцзян нашла себе нового хозяина_

    
  Бутылки оказались запакованы исключительно надежно. Несмотря на бешеную пляску в атмосфере Пи Гу, ни одна стропа не ослабла, ни один узел не развязался, ни одна бутылка не вылетела из ящика и ни одной капли вина не пропало. Клиент на Триумфе остался чрезвычайно доволен.  
  Мэл встретился с ним прямо в космопорту, как порядочный. Не прятались ни по третьесортным гостиницам, где не спрашивают документов, ни по загородным виллам. И в самом деле: это был тот редкий в карьере капитана Рейнольдса случай, когда он вез абсолютно легальный товар. Мэлу нечего было скрывать от властей, кроме состава своего экипажа.  
  Клиент прибыл в кабине небольшого грузовика, сидя рядом с водителем, браво спрыгнул с подножки на пыльное покрытие сектора маломерных судов, улыбнулся профессионально-радостной улыбкой и пожал Мэлу руку.  
  Он предложил спрыснуть успех сделки в приличном кабаке в паре километров от космопорта, и явно намеревался пригласить выпить только капитана - ну, может быть, еще первого помощника, так и быть, - словом, начальство. Сам он был довольно большим бизнесменом, как и рассказывал винодел Грейвс, и статусные игры давно стали для него естественными. Он играл в них, едва сам это замечая.  
  Короче, клиент как раз произносил свое приглашение - и тут замолчал на полуслове, забыв закрыть рот.  
  Мэл проследил за его взглядом.  
  Ну надо же. Богатый человек с Триумфа остолбенел при виде Цзинцзян.  
  Кто бы спорил, она была сейчас очень хороша. В ярком платье - не китайском, но намекающем на нечто экзотическое, - с волосами, забранными вверх и заколотыми целым букетом блестящих шпилек. С длинными серьгами в ушах - на этот раз просто серьги, без всякого подвоха. Со звенящим на правом запястье браслетом. Подарок Инары. Ну и - Цзинцзян выглядела очень юной. Хотя ей и было не меньше двадцати лет, смотрелась она ровесницей Ривер.  
  - Так вот о чем я... - с некоторым усилием произнес бизнесмен.  
  - Вы предлагали отметить сделку, мистер Николсон, - напомнил Мэл.  
  - Да! - спохватился Николсон. - Тут неподалеку есть очень приличный небольшой ресторанчик - и я приглашаю вас... Всех.  
  Разумеется, все в ресторан не пошли. Зои с Уошем остались присматривать за кораблем, пастор остался присматривать за Сафрон, у Кейли как всегда был срочный ремонт, Саймон вовремя вспомнил, что им с сестрой не стоит привлекать к себе внимания, а Джейн заявил, что он с удовольствием выпьет, но рестораны не по нем. Но мистер Николсон нисколько не огорчился, потому что с ними пошла Инара - и Цзинцзян.  
    
  В небольшом зале свет был приглушен, играла негромкая приятная музыка, бесшумно скользили официанты в одинаковых строгих костюмах, звенели тонкостенные бокалы, и столовые приборы позвякивали, касаясь тонкого фарфора изысканных тарелок.  
  Мистера Николсона, по-видимому, воодушевило случайное обстоятельство - что за столом оказались двое мужчин и две дамы. Инару он предпочел считать дамой капитана Рейнольдса, а значит, самому Николсону совершенно естественно было окружить вниманием и заботой Цзинцзян. Китаянка держалась за столом с изящной непринужденностью, наводившей на довольно интересные мысли. Конечно, ее манеры не дотягивали до безукоризненного совершенства манер Инары, и все же. Девушка явно не впервые сидела за таким столом. Многочисленные вилки, вилочки, ножи и ножички не вызывали у нее ни малейшего дискомфорта. В отличие от Мэла, который вечно путался в столовых приборах - наверняка он знал только, что вилку держат в левой руке, а нож в правой. Все прочие тонкости были за пределами его компетенции.  
  Впрочем, через несколько минут Мэл убедился, что Николсон тоже не очень силен в великой науке разрезания котлетки правильным ножиком, и почувствовал себя немного свободнее.  
  Жевали помаленьку, выпивали; бизнесмен договорился, чтобы им подали одну бутылку того самого вина, теперь - его собственного. Выпили за виноградники Пи Гу, за успехи мистера Грейвса, за успехи мистера Николсона, и разумеется - за успехи Мэла Рейнольдса. Потом выпили за прекрасных дам. К этому моменту Николсон уже основательно набрался и захотел непременно танцевать. Надо ли говорить, что он подал руку Цзинцзян.  
  Мэл и Инара остались за столом.  
  - Может, ты тоже хочешь танцевать? - спросил Мэл.  
  - Нет, - Инара улыбнулась и покачала головой.  
  Некоторое время сидели, молчали, потягивали вино.  
  - Смотри-ка, наша шпионка совершенно очаровала богатея, - сказал Мэл.  
  - Молодец девочка, - сказала Инара.  
  - Ты думаешь...  
  - По-моему, Цзинцзян решила сменить хозяина.  
  - Ну что ж, не самый плохой вариант.  
  - Превосходный, - сказала Инара. - Этот человек не понимает того смысла, который Цзинцзян вкладывает в понятие "хозяин". Он будет ее баловать, а она будет ему угождать. А если он ей надоест - или она ему, - ему в голову не придет, что ее можно не отпустить или продать кому-нибудь. Думаю, ей очень нравится мистер Николсон.  
  Мэл поглядел на подвыпившего бизнесмена. Ему было не меньше сорока пяти, он начинал лысеть, и в волосах у него уже появились сизые нити. Далеко не красавец, далеко не первой молодости. Юная Цзинцзян смотрелась рядом с ним... с чем бы сравнить... вот: бабочка на кактусе.  
  - Ей очень нравится мистер Николсон, - повторил Мэл.  
  Тут Николсон с Цзинцзян вернулись к столику.  
  Девушка сияла. За все недолгое время, что Мэл ее знал, он еще ни разу не видел на ее лице такого выражения.  
  Бизнесмен откашлялся.  
  - Мистер Рейнольдс... Я хотел бы задать вам один вопрос. - Тут он запнулся и уточнил: - Важный.  
  Мэл попытался принять великосветский вид. Он сомневался, что ему это удалось, ну по крайней мере он старался.  
  - Я весь внимание, - сказал он.  
  - Видите ли... - Николсон схватил бокал и сделал большой глоток. Видимо, для храбрости. - Скажите, мистер Рейнольдс, какие отношения связывают вас с мисс Цзинь... Цзянь...  
  - Цзинцзян, - подсказал Мэл. - Какие отношения? Да в общем-то никаких. Просто она путешествует на моем корабле.  
  - Понимаете ли... - и тут бизнесмен покраснел, смутился, но мужественно продолжил: - Я имел смелость сделать мисс Цзин... Цзинцзян... в некотором роде предложение, а она сказала, что ей нужно ваше согласие.  
  - Какие глупости, - Мэлу стало смешно, - зачем ей мое согласие? Она вольна решать свою судьбу самостоятельно. А вы что, замуж ее зовете?  
  - Ну не то чтобы замуж... - и бизнесмен смутился еще сильнее. - Но...  
  - Да не уточняйте, - сказал Мэл. - Это меня совершенно не касается, если Цзинцзян согласна.  
  - Я согласна! - быстро вставила Цзинцзян. - Капитан, вы правда не против?  
  - Разумеется, я не против, - Мэл пожал плечами. - С чего мне быть против-то?  
  - Ну все-таки все эти дни моим хозяином были вы, - сказала Цзинцзян.  
  - Какой из меня хозяин... Делай что хочешь, я не возражаю.  
  Цзинцзян подняла на него глаза, полные благодарности и даже, кажется, обожания.  
  - Спасибо, капитан.  
  - Да не за что, - буркнул Мэл.  
  Инара тронула его за рукав.  
  - Может быть, мы пойдем?  
  - Да, - согласился Мэл. - Нам уже пора. Спасибо, мистер Николсон. Удачи, Цзинцзян.  
    
  Шли к кораблю бок о бок, задевая друг друга локтями.  
  - Как она быстро, - сказал Мэл. - Раз-раз - и усвистала.  
  - Девочка своего не упустит, - улыбнулась Инара. - Уверена, что у нее все будет хорошо.  
  - Да уж, похлопала ресницами - и готово.  
  Инара ничего не ответила.  
    
 

_15\. Как команда не долетела до Альбериха_

    
  - Вот это да, - сказала Кейли. - Я успела к ней привыкнуть.  
  - Да мы все к ней привыкли, - добавил пастор. - Нам будет ее не хватать.  
  - Подумаешь, - буркнул Джейн.  
  - Разговорчики, - сказал капитан. - Кейли, мы можем лететь?  
  - Так точно, сэр, - подтвердила Кейли без особого энтузиазма в голосе. - Я не успела кое-что доделать, но... И, капитан, нам нужен новый топливопровод, трубки вот-вот потекут. А так - лететь можем, да.  
  - Вот и хорошо, - сказал капитан. - Вылетаем через час. Курс на Альберих.  
  - Снова искать собачью голову, - проворчал Джейн.  
  - Ну да.  
  - Что-то мне подсказывает, что мы и на Альберихе ничего не найдем, - сказала Зои.  
  - Но мы все-таки слетаем туда и проверим, - заключил Мэл.  
    
  Вылетели без происшествий, но утром следующего дня двигатель начал стучать и трястись. Обороты упали, загудела аварийная сигнализация.  
  - Кейли! - загремел по внутренней связи голос капитана. - Что там, черт побери, творится?  
  - Я, наверно, сглазила, - грустно ответила Кейли. - Топливопровод потек. Вон, прямо лужица под компрессором.  
  - Ты можешь что-нибудь сделать?  
  - Могу обмотать трубки изоляционной лентой. Но это ненадолго.  
  - Что значит "ненадолго"? Час, два, сутки?  
  - Ну, думаю, до Альбериха мы не дотянем. Капитан, нам надо где-нибудь сесть и заменить топливопровод.  
  - Дорогая это штуковина?  
  - Нет, сэр. Двухсот кредитов за глаза хватит. Главное, чтобы там, куда мы приземлимся, ее можно было купить.  
  - А что, это сложно?  
  - Не очень, - вздохнула Кейли. - Просто наш кораблик... он не молоденький, сэр. Не всякие трубки подойдут. Нужна старая система. Вообще-то нам и подержанные сгодятся, лишь бы металлопластик не протерся.  
  - Так, ясно, - сказал капитан. - Уош!  
  - Да?  
  - Поищи, где тут поблизости можно сесть.  
  - Мы недалеко от Лазаря.  
  - Сколько часов лету?  
  - Восемь.  
  - Кейли, восемь часов протянем?  
  - Постараемся, - сказала Кейли. - На изоленте и на честном слове.  
  - Хорошо. Постарайся.  
  Но через шесть с половиной часов двигатель чихнул, заскрежетал и остановился.  
  Кейли копалась в нем, засунувшись в его недра чуть ли не с головой, и причитала:  
  - Ну что же ты, милый, ну еще немножко... Ну постарайся! Совсем не можешь? А если я вот так попрошу? Нет?  
  - Капитан, - сказал Уош. - Луна Лазаря, Дора, сейчас совсем рядом. Если Кейли уговорит двигатель хотя бы на полчаса, я сяду.  
  - Кейли!  
  - Да, капитан, мы постараемся! Милый, ну всего полчасика...  
  Двигатель слабо фыркнул и шевельнулся.  
  - Вот, вот так! Ну давай, ну пожалуйста!  
  Вал стронулся с места и с натугой начал вращаться вокруг своей оси.  
  - Больше я ничего не могу сделать, - сказала Кейли. - Уош, тебе хватит таких оборотов?  
  - Все равно других ты мне не дашь, придется обойтись. Посадка будет не из легких, держитесь там за что-нибудь!  
  Когда двигатель не тянет, это означает, что не только невозможно как следует разогнаться. Как следует затормозить тоже невозможно. В таких условиях садиться на планету - отдельное удовольствие.  
  Сказать, что корабль трясло - это ничего не сказать. Как Уош ни старался снижаться как можно более полого, получалось плохо. "Серенити" норовила сорваться в падение, двигатель натужно верещал, но крутился все равно вполсилы. На последних километрах перед поверхностью он просто задымил.  
  Скорость при посадке была слишком велика, хорошо еще - внизу оказалась плоская равнина, поросшая чахлой жесткой травой, и можно было попытаться погасить скорость, плюхнувшись в эту траву на брюхо и проелозив по ней столько, сколько потребуется, чтобы остановиться. Ясно было, что после этакой посадки одними трубками топливопровода ремонт не ограничится.  
  Когда корабль распахивал прерию, скрежеща днищем по камням, капитан сидел, вцепившись в подлокотники кресла второго пилота, пристегнутый по полной программе - даже голову пристегнул к подголовнику, хотя обычно этим пренебрегают, - и благословлял крепость страховочных ремней. Вторая мысль, которая никак не желала уходить и все крутилась в сознании, - во что встанет ремонт и можно ли тут вообще найти все необходимые детали. Даже тряска при жесткой посадке не могла вытрясти перспективы ремонта из головы капитана.  
  Когда наконец корабль подпрыгнул последний раз и остановился, накренившись, как хромой гусь, Мэл разжал стиснутые челюсти и пробормотал:  
  - И обшивка же еще...  
  Хватит ли денег, полученных за перевозку вина на Триумф?  
  Черт, черт...  
  "Серенити" больше не трясло.  
  И было очень тихо.  
  Двигатель окончательно сдох.  
  Потом раздались голоса - команда охала, хватаясь за ушибленные места, - и шаги. Мэл отстегнулся от кресла, взялся за микрофон.  
  - Как вы там, все целы?  
  Команда вразнобой сообщила, что вроде бы цела.  
  - Ну что ж, пойду погляжу, каковы масштабы бедствия, - вздохнул капитан и пошел отпирать шлюз.  
    
  Капитан ходил вокруг своего корабля, осматривал его и сокрушался, мысленно подсчитывая ущерб. Выходило, что денег, вырученных за перевозку вина с Пи Гу, не хватит. Придется выворачивать самые глубокие внутренние карманы, но и там не густо.  
  Да еще где искать рынок запчастей... планета населенная, что-то тут должны продавать, вот только населения - раз, два и обчелся. Справочник сообщал, что на Доре проживают всего 250 тысяч человек. Смешно просто - какой тут может быть рынок... разве что кукурузой торгуют. И той мало.  
  По трапу протопали армейские ботинки. Остановились.  
  - Капитан! -позвала Кейли.  
  Что-то в ее голосе было странное.  
  - Что? - хмуро спросил Мэл.  
  - Капитан, вы вон туда смотрели?  
  - Никуда я не смотрел, кроме нашей покореженной обшивки, - сказал Мэл.  
  - А вы посмотрите.  
  - Ну что там? - Мэл поднял голову, взглянул на Кейли. Она стояла, вытянув вперед руку с выставленным указательным пальцем.  
  - Вон там, там, капитан.  
  Мэл посмотрел туда, куда она показывала.  
  В пятистах метрах от места аварии над равниной торчала скала. Большая, серо-бурая, пятнистая.  
  С первого взгляда в ней можно было узнать бульдожью морду.  
    
  

_16\. Как команде пригодились лопаты_

    
  Некоторое время возле раздолбанного корабля раздавались на разные голоса совершенно однотипные возгласы. Каждый член команды, выбравшись из трюма, упирался взглядом в скалу и восклицал:  
  - Вау! Да вот же она!  
  Последними вышли пастор и Сафрон. При виде скалы Сафрон запрыгала, захлопала в ладоши и завизжала, как малолетняя болельщица на футбольном матче.  
  - Моя скала, моя дорогая собаченька! Ура, ура, ура! Бежим же скорее! - и сломя голову помчалась к бульдожьей голове.  
  - Ну понеслась... - проворчал пастор и двинулся следом, впрочем, не слишком торопясь. Убегать Сафрон все равно было некуда. До самого горизонта, насколько видит глаз, не было заметно ни малейших признаков присутствия человека.  
  - Так, - сказал капитан. - Все желающие могут пойти и полюбоваться на "собаченьку". За исключением Кейли, Джейна и Зои. Вы берете "мула" и едете искать запчасти.  
  - В какую сторону нам ехать, сэр? - спросила Зои.  
  - Откуда ж я знаю, - пожал плечами капитан. - Когда мы садились, мне было не до скобяных лавок.  
  - Капитан, я тоже поеду, - сказал Уош. - Все равно пока на "Серенити" мне нечего делать.  
  - Как хочешь, - ответил капитан.  
  Зои вывела из трюма тягач, и вскоре закупочный отряд укатил к востоку, поднимая облако пыли. Машина быстро пропала из виду, а пыль еще долго указывала, где она находится.  
  Капитан еще раз окинул взглядом свой несчастный корабль, сунул руки в карманы и побрел к собачьей голове - вслед за остальными экскурсантами.  
    
  Когда Мэл подошел, возле скалы уже кипела бурная деятельность. Пастор и Сафрон листали тетрадь, тыкая пальцами то в одну страницу, то в другую. Потом открыли карту и зависли над ней.  
  - Акация должна быть где-то вон там, - сказал пастор. - Но там несколько деревьев, которое наше, не поймешь...  
  - Пойдем посмотрим, - деловито бросила Сафрон. - Идемте же, ну?  
  Долго бродили туда-сюда - то от скалы к акациевой рощице, то от рощицы к скале. Похоже, то дерево, которое пятьдесят лет назад отметил на карте доктор, умерло от старости, оставив потомство. Найти в точности то место, где росла старая акация, не представлялось возможным. Предположили, что - примерно посередине рощицы. Провели мысленно на местности необходимые линии. Прикинули, в каком месте рыть. Надо сказать, почва тут совершенно ничем не отличалась от всей прочей почвы, а это настораживало. Хотя за пятьдесят-то лет, наверное, всякие отличия стерлись? Трава наросла, местная живность потопталась... Судя по следам, тут регулярно кто-то пасся. Кого уж сюда завезли сто лет назад в качестве фауны, бог весть. Коз? Лам? Может, каких-нибудь зебр или мустангов? Нет, копыта не лошадиные. Наверное, все-таки козы.  
  Капитан уселся на горячий от солнца валун и лениво наблюдал за суетой своей команды. Интересно, что они найдут. Может быть, стоимости находки хватит, чтобы отчасти окупить ремонт.  
  Мимо рысцой пробежали Саймон и Ривер. Еще через некоторое время они вернулись - уже шагом. Саймон нес лопаты, Ривер - кирку.  
  Сафрон командовала. Кому копать первым, где копать и на какую глубину. За кирку сначала взялся Саймон. Потом его сменил пастор. Ривер довольно ловко орудовала лопатой. У второй лопаты сменялись Сафрон и Инара. В свободное же от лопаты время Инара подавала советы и о чем-то горячо спорила с Сафрон. Та отбрехивалась.  
  Еще через какое-то время Мэл понял, что у него слипаются глаза. Встал с камня, последний раз окинул взглядом раскопки, повернулся и пошел к кораблю.  
    
  "Мул" вернулся только вечером. На Доре не было никакого рынка запчастей. Можно было заказать детали по почте, и примерно через месяц их привезут. И можно было покопаться на столичной свалке.  
  - Из того, что там валяется, хоть целый космофлот собирай, - сказала Кейли. - И забесплатно, что найдешь - все твое. Но рыться придется долго. В общем, завтра пойдем перебирать металлолом. Авось найдем что-нибудь подходящее.  
  - Ясно, - сказал капитан. - А у вас какие успехи, кладоискатели?  
  - Мы роем шурфы, - с достоинством сказала Сафрон.  
  - Ты, что ли, роешь? - хмыкнул Джейн.  
  - И я тоже, - отрезала Сафрон.  
  - Но больше все-таки я, - скромно заметил пастор. - И доктор Тэм.  
    
  "Серенити" стояла в этой долине уже третьи сутки. Каждое утро Кейли с Уошем и Зои моталась на свалку металлолома; Джейн с ними больше не ездил - предпочитал искать клад. Каждый вечер искатели запчастей возвращались, покрытые ржавчиной и солидолом, волоча какие-то железки. Судя по тому, как Кейли над этими железками ворковала, они были полезными.  
  Но трубок для топливопровода пока не нашли.  
  Еще они привозили из ближайшего магазина - в тридцати километрах отсюда - кое-какую еду. Не слишком разнообразную, но всё лучше, чем жевать подметку под названием "универсальный белковый концентрат".  
  И каждое утро команда кладоискателей долбила землю лопатами и киркой, постепенно расширяя раскоп. Тоже пока безрезультатно. Пастор, Сафрон и Инара целыми днями строили теории, какие поправки нужно внести в оставленную доктором Тай Пэ схему, чтобы точно определить местоположение склада.  
  Наконец настал день, когда землекопы докопались до вожделенного подземного хранилища.  
  Тут уж Мэл не утерпел и тоже пошел посмотреть, что там.  
  Землекопная команда расчистила дверь хранилища. Дверь была, как они и предполагали, железная. Но не танковая броня. Обычная железная дверь. Одно время модно было ставить такие в жилых домах.  
  Джейн подергал ручку. Дверь не шелохнулась.  
  Ключей не было.  
  Что же, пришлось пожертвовать для общего дела одну гранату.  
  Бабахнуло сильно. Замок на двери не шелохнулся, но зато ее вырвало из петель. Мэл, Джейн и Саймон засунули в образовавшуюся щель пару запчастей, которые притащила Кейли, и, орудуя ими как рычагом, отжали створку. Покачали ее туда-сюда и наконец вывернули совсем.  
  - Чур я первая, - сказала Сафрон, доставая из кармана ковбойки маленький фонарик. Он светил узким синим пучком.  
  - Тогда я второй, - быстро вставил Джейн.  
  Пробрались по очереди в темное помещение. Сафрон начала обшаривать его с помощью своего фонарика. Джейн провел рукой по стене и нашел выключатели. Два. Щелкнул обоими. Подземную комнату залил белый свет инерционных ламп.  
  В помещении склада было пусто, если не считать аккуратно составленных в середине комнаты ящиков.  
  - Что-то они мне напоминают, - проборомотал Саймон. - Капитан, а вам не кажется?  
  Капитан полез внутрь.  
  Действительно, эти пластиковые ящики были похожи на ящики винодела Грейвса как родные братья. Только форма бутылок была непривычная - не винная. Капитан вытащил одну бутылку, поднес к глазам.  
  - Лео-ну-рус квин...кве... квинквелобатус, - прочитал он, запинаясь. - Настойка спиртовая. Что бы это могло быть?  
  - Ну-ка, покажите, капитан, - сказал Саймон.  
  Посмотрел на этикетку, перечитал ее три или четыре раза. Спросил:  
  - Больше на складе ничего нет?  
  - Нет, - покачал головой Мэл. - Зато этих бутылок... почти как вина у Грейвса. Так что это такое, доктор Тэм?  
  - Это несомненно лекарственное средство, - сказал Саймон. - Правда, оно широко известно. Продается без рецепта и применяется в нетяжелых случаях гипертонии и некоторых сердечных заболеваний. Как успокоительное тоже годится.  
  - То есть мы это не продадим? - спросил капитан.  
  - Да нет, почему же, можем и продать. Выручим по семь-восемь кредитов за ящик.  
  Капитан окинул сумрачным взглядом запасы настойки этого самого леонуруса.  
  - Кредитов на сто наторгуем, да, Саймон?  
  Саймон кивнул.  
  - Средство хорошее, проверенное, пользуется популярностью. Только сырье для него растет чуть не на каждом углу. Это настойка пустырника, капитан.  
  

_17\. Как капитан Рейнольдс снова потерял свою жену из виду_

    
  - Ну что же, Сафрон, - сказал капитан Рейнольдс, выбираясь из помещения склада наружу. - Мы свою часть сделки выполнили. Плати.  
  Никто не отозвался.  
  - Сафрон? Эй, Сафрон! Только что здесь была. Никто не видел, куда делась Сафрон?  
  Пастор растерянно крутил головой.  
  - Не знаю, капитан, вот тут стояла, я на минуту отвернулся - а ее след простыл. Извините, не доглядел.  
  - Хорошо, что на "муле" уехали Кейли с Зои и Уошем, - сказал капитан. - А то, боюсь, мы не досчитались бы тягача.  
  - Догадалась, что сейчас с нее потребуют денег, - хмыкнул Джейн. - Интересно, далеко она успела убежать?  
  - А мне совершенно неинтересно, - отрезал Мэл. - Надо проверить, не унесла ли она с собой что-нибудь ценное. Пойду-ка посмотрю, цела ли наша выручка.  
  - Постой, - сказал Джейн. - Что с бутылками-то будем делать?  
  - Да пусть остаются, - Мэл махнул рукой. - Зачем нам два десятка ящиков с настойкой пустырника?  
  - Не скажи, - Джейн отвинтил от одной бутылки пробку и сделал хороший глоток. - Ее можно пить. На виски-то у нас долго денег не будет.  
    
  

_Эпилог_

    
  Корабль они починили. Это заняло еще три недели. К тому времени запасы пустырника заметно подсократились, но не кончились. Джейн ходил веселый, и в кармане у него все время булькало.  
  Денег хватило в обрез, и вылетая с Доры, капитан мечтал об одном: найти хоть какой-нибудь контракт. Не то скоро не на что будет покупать горючее.  
  Кейли ворковала над двигателем. Он работал как часы. На свалке металлолома нашлось всё, в конце концов даже подходящие трубки удалось выкопать.  
  Пастор вечерами сидел в кают-компании, все читал тетрадь доктора Тай Пэ. Из чистого любопытства. Его очень интересовало, что же еще доктор хранил на своем складе, а потом вывез. И куда именно.  
  Саймон тоже читал - вторую тетрадь. Кое-что новое о мозге он действительно узнал, и теперь его занимал практический вопрос: как применить новое знание для лечения сестры.  
  Ривер избегала этих тетрадей - они вызывали у нее неясную тревогу. Но поскольку она все равно не могла объяснить, что ее беспокоит, она просто старалась лишний раз не дотрагиваться до пожелтевших страниц.  
  Зои с Уошем, по-видимому, просто выкинули всю эту историю из головы.  
  Инара тоже. Впрочем, кажется, она время от времени связывалась с Триумфом - узнавала, как дела у Цзинцзян.  
  Через пару месяцев капитан случайно узнал, что на лунах Хэвена появилось представительство китайской мафии. Свой тайный центральный офис они расположили на Типоттаме. По-видимому, китайцы сочли, что у их темных делишек в этих краях неплохие перспективы.  
  С чего бы это они, а?  
  


End file.
